The Inquisitor and Her Commander
by Zafara-FanFictions
Summary: A Dalish mage and an ex-Templar? How quaint. Follow Lady Inquisitor Ruki Lavellan as her romance with Commander Cullen Rutherford blooms in midst of the fight to save Thedas. ((Chapters with heavy smut will be marked with a [XXX] to be skipped needbe))
1. It's A Nice Day

Lady Inquisitor Ruki Lavellan blinked slowly through reading another report from her spymaster. She huffed in boredom has she leaned on the desk in her personal quarters, platinum hair disheveled from lack of sleep and magenta eyes slowly scanning through Lelianna's penmanship trying to stop herself from reading the same line about bandits in the Hinterlands over and over again.

 _The sting of closing a second rift still rippled through Ruki's arm as Fade energy fizzled out of existence. "Sealed as before, you're becoming quite proficient at this," Solas leaned on his staff has he gave his approval on the other mage's actions._

 _"Let's hope it works on the big one," Varric chuckled halfheartedly as he loaded a bolt into Bianca to ready himself for any more demons._

 _And then he appeared. The Commander. His blond hair disheveled and his face and armor dirtied with soot and demon ichor. He sheathed his sword and rested hand on the hilt as he spoke directly to Lady Cassandra. The Commander's words fell deaf on the elf's ears as the world seems to slow. Her face erupted into a bright red as her ears grew darker. Smitten? For a human none the less. as the elf's mind tried to wrap around the unexpected infatuation with the ex-Templar when he directly spoke to her._

 _"It is? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here." Sweet Creators, his voice was like warm bread and honey._

 _Ruki blinked, trying to answer Commander Cullen. "Um.. you're not the only one hoping that."_

 _Solas gave a slight nod in approval as Cullen gave her a slight smirk that pierced her like an arrow. "We'll see soon enough won't we? The way to the temple should be clear now. Lelianna will try to meet you there."_

The Inquisitor jumped in her sleep as she softly gasped. That wasn't the first time the Commander has graced her in dreams. As she blinked to adjust her eyes she found Cole staring deep into the fire lit in her hearth.

He sat, crouched, unmoving. Staring into the flames as is the locked him in a trace. "Alone. Need not want, or both perhaps? Kiss scars unkissed by lips. Oh yes. It is a need." Cole mumbled into the fire not stopping to make eye contact with the Inquisitor.

"Cole? How did you get in here?" Ruki stood form her desk and made her way to the wayward spirit.

Cole looked up at her, barely able to see past the brim of his hat and the straw-colored bangs that tickled his nose. "You needed help. Your heart was racing. But there you were asleep."

Ruki's face erupted in a bright shade of crimson. "Uh.. thank you, Cole. But I'm fine-I don't need your help right now."

Cole stood up form the fire pointed towards the direction of the Commander's office. "Go, he needs you too. Or is it a want? Or both?"

Ruki peered out from her balcony across the battlements to Cullen's office. She gave a small smile. "Thank you Cole, that actually made sense-" she turned to thank him but he has vanished, same as always. Ruki sighed and chuckled to herself. "I'll probably never get use to that."

* * *

Some many thoughts ran threw Ruki's frantic mind. What if Cullen rejected her advances? He'd been so oblivious to them in the past. What if he couldn't get past is Templar programming and saw her as nothing more than a potential threat. What is he wasn't looking for a steady romance and all he wanted was someone to rut into a bed whenever he felt like?

The Inquisitor's stroll across the battlements felt like an eternity as she approached Cullen's office door. Had the door always been this large or was she going mad? Her breathing grew shallow as she raised her arm and knocked on the old wooden door. It creaked open slightly, as if the last soldier to come through didn't close it properly. "Come in," Cullen's tired voice grunted.

 _This is it, this is actually going to happen. If Cole says he wants me too...what do I have to fear?_ The elf swallowed the hard lump in her throat as she pushed the door open. "Commander, it's me." Ruki's voice was shaky and unsure, as if she actually wasn't herself.

Cullen glanced up from the papers on his desk and dropped his quill, face growing red in embarrassment from barking at the Inquisitor. "Inquisitor, I-I'm sorry. I thought it was another soldier telling me about the leaky roof in the barracks." He ran a hand through his hair to smooth out any unruly curls as he stood to meet the Inquisitor.

 _Sweet Creators he smells so nice. For someone that spends all day in a musty office and out in the courtyard training recruits that is._

"Was there something you needed?" the Commander's simple question made the elf's face grow hot. Even his own cheeks were betraying him, turning rosy in the candlelight of his office.

"Yes, I-um thought we could talk. Alone?" Ruki fidgeted where she stood, drawing small circles with her foot on the castle floor.

"Alone?" Cullen said, almost not believing the Inquisitor's request. He cleared his throat. "I mean, of course." The pair exited the the office to take a stroll down the battlements. It was sunset, the air was growing cooler by the moment and it was between guard rotations. Finally some alone time with her Commander she had grown smitten over the last several months. Maybe she was foolish to think it so but she fell for his looks almost right away. Thanks to some prodding from Varric about his past at Kirkwall, dismissing some vile rumors she'd heard, she started to fall for his person too. His sharp mind, his determination, his strength. And those back muscles, sweet Creators, those back muscles.

It was Cullen who broke the silence by awkwardly, but sweetly, blurting out "It's a nice day," he chuckled, rubbing the nape of his neck as he always did around the Inquisitor.

Ruki was snapped out of her daydreaming by the comment. "Hm?"

Cullen gave an exasperated chuckle. "I mean... there was something you wished to discuss?"

Ruki stared at the man in front of her for a moment, pondering what to say. She was an elven mage and he a human ex-knight commander of the Templars. Everything about this felt so wrong but yet... so right. She stared into his amber eyes and sighed. "Cullen I've been thinking about you... all the time actually. And I care about you, more than I should, it's just..." Ruki's thoughts trailed off as she chewed her lip to stop it from quivering and glanced away from the man in front of her. Would it be possible? A mage and a Templar? A human and an elf?

"What's wrong?" Cullen's voice was soft as his stance relaxed, as if he was trying to make himself look smaller. As if he felt he was intimidating the Inquisitor.

He was very intimidating regardless. Those broad shoulders, his height over her, his Templar upbringing-but his soft and gentle eyes drew Ruki in as she bore into them with her own. With newfound courage, she admitted her fears. "You left the Templars, but do you trust mages? Could you think of me as anything more?" The elf tense, bracing herself for his response.

The statement caught the Commander offguard, something she knew from months of knowing him that didn't happen often. He stared at her for a moment, before blinking in surprise and cleared his throat, his face starting to redden. "I, um, I could. I-I mean I do think of you. And what I could say in a this sort of situation." The pair continued their walk down the battlements before Ruki broke the silence.

"What's stopping you?" she questioned, resting her back on the low wall of the battlement.

"You're the Inquisitor. And we're at war. And you, I," Cullen slowly closed the distance between them. "I didn't think it was possible."

There was barely space for a piece of loose parchment the pair were so close. Ruki stared into Cullen's eyes as he stared into hers. She was commenting every detail of his face to memory, pondering over how great it would feel to have his lip scar and stubble peppered face to brush against hers. The Inquisitor blushed realizing Cullen was perhaps waiting for permission to go further.

"And yet I'm still here," she finally replied, the heat in her face was unbearable as Cullen gave her a soft smile.

"So you are," his voice was smooth and quiet, barely even a whisper. Nothing like Ruki had ever heard from him before. "It seems to much to as, but I want to." The Commander wrapped his arm around the Inquisitor's waist and closed the distance between them completely. His breastplate was so cool, even through her navy woolen overshirt. They leaned into each other, lips parted. Sweet Creators she could swear she could feel his heart banging against his chest. Their lips were just about to meet when-

"Commander!" a soldier, referred to Scout Jim, barked from behind them that caused the pair to freeze and stare into each other with wide eyes, like they had been caught by a merchant lifting goods from their cart. Cullen broke away and turned to the soldier, who hadn't even glanced from his clipboard yet. You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana's report."

Cullen's face twisted into an annoyed scowl as he growled out an acknowledging "What?" at the soldier.

"Sister Leliana's report, ser? You wanted it delivered. Without delay I might add." Jim finally broke his gaze up from the clipboard to meet the scowl of the Commander. He glanced behind his Commander and saw the Inquisitor, arms folded and eyes pointed down at the floor-ears and cheeks a vibrant shade of red. The soldier glanced back at the Commander as a low growl escaped his throat and his eyes narrowed even further.

The color drained from the scout's face as he started to back away from the moment he has obviously interrupted. "Oh.. or to your office. That's what you wanted, right?" Jim all but fled for his life as he made his way back to Cullen's office, the heavy door slamming shut behind him.

Ruki sighed, glancing back up from the ground. "If you need to-" her consent for him to get back to work cut off by him crashing his lips into hers. She mewled softly into his mouth as her frozen hands slowly snaked their way around his waist.

He finally pulled away from her, the blush fading from his face as he smiled. "I'm sorry... that was, really nice," he pushed a lock of her unruly platinum hair back behind her ear.

Ruki found some courage deep within her and she chuckled. "I believe that was a kiss," she draped her hands across his shoulders, resting on the nap of his neck. "Though I can't be sure-it's all a blur."

Cullen gave a wholehearted laugh as he pressed his forehead into hers. "Yes," he cleared his throat. "Well I believe it was," his voice was quiet as it was devious. "I'm just thankful you didn't have your mare to ride off on this time around."

Ruki opened her mouth to protest but it screwed into a scowl which caused the Commander to snort with laughter. That afternoon in Haven, before a personal mission to see if the Horsemaster was making his way through the Hinterlands safely, kissing him on the cheek absentmindedly before fleeing on the back of her mare. She did love his laugh, even if it was at her expense, he sounded so young when he laughed.

Cullen shook his head at her, with a playful smirk on his face, and leaned into her again and pressed his lips into hers.

Ruki felt weightless as they tasted each other. She wanted to curse his armor for being in the way of their bodies touching, she was mostly thankful that the moment she daydreamed about all the weeks she'd known her Commander was happening. The feelings growing stronger after the fall of Haven and she awoke form consciousness, just barely, enough to look up and see him cradling her to his chest-with he, Dorian, and Cassandra calling out to the others for aide and then she'd been found. The sudden feeling of Cullen's lips leaving hers and burring into her neck, peppering her exposed skin with little kisses and fruitlessly pulling her closer to him. She groaned softly.

The Commander pulled himself away form her as if he had to break her spell on him. "I'm sorry," he stammered, eyes dilated and heavy with his infatuation with her.

"Don't be," Ruki breathlessly whispered as she sunk into the safety of his arms. She smiled as his lips graced her forehead with s gentle kiss, making extra sure to love on the scar across her forehead graciously given to her from her fight with Corypheus.

"It's late," he whispered to her. "May I have the honor of walking the Inquisitor to her quarters?" The elf's face erupted in a bright shade of red as she glanced up to Cullen, who realized the error of his sentiment to her and turned just as rosy. "No.. um... not like that... Maker's breath. At least not now... I want to.. take it slow."

Ruki chuckled and agreed to the Commander's request. It warmed her heart to see him be so soft, for all the versions of her conversation with Cullen that played through her mind as they walked she had half expected him to laugh at her for being silly and leave her on the battlements with her bleeding heart. They cut through Solas' rotunda, the other elf ached an eyebrow at the pair together but remained silent, choosing to go back to the latest ancient elven trinket they found out in the Hinterlands. As they exited Solas' sanctuary Ruki noticed Dorian and Varric sitting and chatting on wooden chairs using an old shipping crate as a table. They seemed to enthralled in their debate in what makes a good or bad plot twist in a novel to pay mind to the budding couple. Ruki lead Cullen passed the door to Josephine's office and war room before pausing at a door by the makeshift throne they had errected just recently. Ruki personally missed the padded chair she had been using, but perhaps she could sweet talk Josephine into a cushion. Cullen's honey-sweet voice broke Ruki's train of thought.

"Here you are, Inquisitor," he leaned in to kiss her but was met with a finger pressed to his lips.

She smiled at him before reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss him herself. "I believe we're beyond titles now... Cullen." She chuckled as the visible shiver he did as his name rolled off her tongue.

He nodded in compliance "Very well, Inquisi- ... Ruki," Cullen smiled saying her name aloud. "Shall I see you in the morning? Unfortunatly it will be business about Corypheus but-"

"As long as I can see you, it will always be pleasant." Ruki smiled softly. "Goodnight Cullen." She reached up and gave her Commander one last peck on his cheek, lingering at the scar there, before opening her quarter door and softly closing it behind her. She waited for a moment, to see if her Commander would bust in to shower her with more kisses and scoop her up to kiss the rest of her in her bed but sadly, the clanging of his armor getting softer as he made his way back to his office.

Unknown to the pair of new lovers, Dorian and Varric hadn't been as distracted as their debate as Ruki had thought. The dwarf and mage chuckled at the exchange they just witnessed. They had to pretend to be distracted as the Commander walked past them, face redder than Varric's tunic and a smirking like a sinning Chantry sister. After the door to Solas' rotunda closed, Dorian cracked a snicker as Varric turned to the mage next to him.

"Good thing I don't take stupid bets," Varric snorted. "I'd be putting to sovereigns into your hand right about now."

"What can I say? I know a hungry man when I see one," Dorian sipped his wine before returning to his book.

"Wait until the smut peddlers get wind of this," Varric picked Biana up from the crate and proceeded to attempt to buff a fresh scuff out of the metal on one of her arms.

Dorian sat down his book. "You wouldn't."

Varric snorted in laughter. "You're right, I won't. But this will make it into my next book, I doubt anyone would actually believe this though. The Dalish mage Inquisitor and her ex-Templar Commander. How quaint."

Dorian chuckled. "Maybe you should call it that, Varric. It would definitely someone's grab attention."


	2. Magic of Meddling

The sun was barely shimmering through the windows of Herald's Rest as the Inquisitor pushed the heavy door open to get some breakfast, not wanting to eat any of the frilly delicacies Josephine supplied the kitchen staff with. Ruki sat down at a small table near the back of the tavern and asked the maiden working for eggs and hot tea. While tapping her fingers on the table, fighting back the urge to fall aslep while waiting on her food and beverage, Varric welcomed himself over to her table and brought with him his half eaten plate of ham and toast.

"Good morning, Inquisitor," he teased as he readjusted himself in the chair. Ruki gave him an acknowledging nod when he chuckled at her. "Ya know, Ruki-I haven't given you a nickname yet."

Ruki gave a sleepy smile. "That's unnecessary Varric, but thank you."

Varric waved off her politeness with a wave. "You're the sweetest elf I've ever met, ya know? Even Chuckles is a little.. weird. You just have this aura to you-" Varric sat silently for a moment before loudly, and suddenly, slapping the table and causing the plates and silverware to rattle and jolt Ruki awake. "That's it! Your nickname! How about Violet? Matches your eyes!"

Ruki gave an amused chuckle. "If that is what you wish than so be it. Inquisitor Violet at your service." Ruki thanks the maiden as she set the eggs and tea in front of her and took a sip.

"So anything interesting happen to you last night?" Varric question, leaning in on the table.

Ruki choked, face turning rosy. "Um... well what do you mean Varric? I was up in my quarters all night looking over Sister Leliana's reports." Ruki squirmed when Varric raised an eyebrow at her. "I also had to deliver some papers to Commander Cullen's office, that's all."

"That's all?"

"Yes, Varric." Ruki sipped more of her tea, cursing the Creators for her face betraying her innocence.

Varric leaned back. "Alright, if you say so. Just now you don't have to hide anything from us," the dwarf lowered his voice to a whisper, barely heard over the dull roar of folks chatting in the filling tavern. "No one here will judge you." With that, the dwarf claimed his plate and nodded to the Inquisitor before returning to his original table. "Talk to you later, Violet."

Ruki sighed nervously into her tea. At least today was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

"DO WHAT?" Cullen erupted at the Tevinter mage, cheeks a fiery shade of red as he thumbed through the book Dorian had given to him. "I do not need help courting anyone! ... Since I am not currently courting anyone to speak of!" Cullen's face twisted into an embarrassed pout. "And if I were to be courting someone it wouldn't be from here!"

Dorian snickered, leaning against the office door. "Oh Commander, the way your nose wrinkles when you are defensive is absolutely adorable. No wonder Inquisitor Lavellan admires you so."

Cullen finished scanning a page before looking up at the mage. "Why do you think the Inquisitor is involved in this?"

Dorian gave a sincere smile. "Well Commander, when all of Skyhold is noticing the two of you making bedroom eyes at each other people start to get ideas."

Cullen shook his head. "I still do not know what you are talking about, Dorian Pavus."

Dorian winced playfully at the use of his full name. "Sweet Maker you should have bedded that woman last night then-you'd at least be in a better, less dull mood."

Cullen's face exploded into a bright shade of red. His posture tensed as he stared into the eyes of the mage before him. "If you do not wish to become well acquainted with the ground below I suggest you leave before I grab you by your breeches and introduce the two of you."

Dorian clicked his tongue at the Commander. "Temper, temper. If you wanted me to leave you, all you had to do is ask nicely." Dorian spun on his heel and exited the doorway. On his way out he brushed past the Inquisitor and acknowledged her with a smile and a nod. "Miss Lavellan," he purred and continued his way down the battlements and back to the library.

Cullen perked up at hearing the Inquisitor's name and smiled when she came through the door. "Please shut that behind you."

Ruki chuckled and did as her Commander told. As soon as the door latched Cullen was up behind her, spun her on her heel, and kissed her with such fever he shoved Ruki into the door behind her. The Inquisitor cooed as Cullen wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her deeply. Like he needed to in order to survive. Cullen released her from his kisses and pressed his lips into the scar on her forehead, gingerly kissing it before resting his cheek on her forehead. "Good morning to you too, Cullen," she smooched his cheek and nuzzled into the rough stubble under his chin. The smooth satin of his crimson tunic was a welcome change compared to his armor. The Commander was so warm and firm. She could stay in his arms for hours need be. "The commander of the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste, this is sure to get people talking," she chuckled amusingly into his chest.

Cullen chuckled out of sympathy. "You won't believe how quickly gossip spreads through the barracks. And I'm sure Dorian has caught wind of it as well."

"Same with Varric. Does this bother you?"

Cullen sighed softly. "I would rather my priv-our private affairs remain that way. Last thing I want is for someone to try to take you away from me. Although if there were nothing here for the people to talk about, I might regret it even more." He kissed her forehead again while he thumbed the embroidery on Ruki's navy jerkin.

Ruki smiled softly, trying to pull herself closer to her Commander. "Yesterday when you kissed me...how long have you waited to do that?"

Cullen scoffed. "Longer than I'm willing to admit to you, Ruki."

Ruki's face started to grow warm. "That I'm Dalish.. it never bothered you?"

Cullen pulled away from the Inquisitor, looking into her vibrant magenta eyes. "I hadn't even considered... elves were never treated any different at the Circles I served. I never thought of what that might mean to you." His amber eyes trailed away from her in thought before meeting back with Ruki's again. "I hope that doesn't-" Cullen paused, cupping her face in his hand and gently traced the outline of her cheek with his thumb. He smiled as Ruki cuddled into his hand, enjoying the feeling of the rough calluses scratching her skin. "I mean, does it bother you?" His voice was shy and quiet, lacking all confidence.

Ruki sighed, feeling guilty as if she dredged up an old insecurity. She offered him a warm smile. "No, of course not. If you care for me that's all that matters to me." She took his hand from her face and kissed his rough knuckles, smiling over the the sharp breath Cullen drew. "I wasn't meaning to put you on the spot, Cullen, I;m sorry."

Cullen sighed, taking his hand from the Inquisitor and rubbed the nape of his neck. "I'm not very good at them, am I?" he gave a half-hearted smile at the Inquisitor's chuckle. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her softly. He spoke to her, speaking so softly and so gentle just for her-so no one eavesdropping from the holey walls could hear him. "If I ever seem unsure, just know it's not because of you, Ruki. It's because it's been such a long time since I've wanted to have anyone in my life." He thumbed her face gentle, tracing every little freckle she had like it was a map he was committing to memory. "I didn't expect to find it here. Or you. Maker's breath-" Cullen knotted his hands in her shirt and hair and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Ruki mewled into his mouth and busied her hands, tracing the fluer de lis patterns embroidered on his tunic while fidgeting with buttons with one and ruffling his kempt hair with the other. Before she realized it she was in the air, feet off the ground as Cullen supported her by pressing her tightly against him. Her face reddened at how into her he was at this moment as he sat her on the edge of his desk, driving her legs apart with his hips.

Cullen gasped and pulled away form the Inquisitor, backing away from her. His face beat red, blond hair disheveled, and tunic loosened by the couple buttons Ruki managed to work apart. "I-I'm sorry", he stammered. "I lost control there... forgive me."

Ruki folded her arms, slightly swaying her legs making a rhythm with her feet every time the thudded against the old wood. "Is everything alright? Is the fact I'm Dalish or even a mage bother-"

"Heavens no!" Cullen said breathlessly. "I just want to do this the right way...there's been so many wrongs I've done in my life. If I am only allowed one right, I want it to be this."

Ruki gave a sincere half-smile. "It's okay Cullen. We can go as fast or as slow as you want to." She hopped of his desk and made her way over to him, cupping his face in her hand. "I want this to go right too... this just feels-"

"So right..." Cullen finished.

The pair smiled and chuckled as they met for a gentle kiss.

"Think you could slip away to the garden? Just for a little?" Ruki snuggled into his chest.

"Just for a little while," Cullen broke away from Ruki, fixing his hair and clothes. "Wait for me? I have a report I have to finish reading first. It'll be just a moment."

"Works for me," Ruki smoothed out her hair and exited Cullen's office practically feeling Cullen's eyes drink her up as she walked away.

* * *

Ruki was sitting at the chess table, bantering back and forth with Dorian.

"Solas is painfully dull, Miss Lavellan," Dorain sighed, sipping from his goblet of wine. "I would rather by tied to a stallion and dragged up and down a mountain side in nothing but what Andraste blessed me with than to listen to another one lecture about his weird Fade fetish." Dorian snorted. "At lease Cole keeps it interesting."

"I do agree Solas is rather boring, but until Corypheus is defeated we need to keep the peace between ourselves," Ruki moved her piece, taking one of Dorian's pawns off the board.

"You're so, so painfully good natured, Miss Lavellan, you know? All this teamwork and optimism. Next we're all going to be out here in the garden weaving daisy chains and singing songs about peace and harmony," Dorian moved his piece and gestured for her turn.

"Or maybe you're just bitter, Dorian," Ruki chuckled.

"There's that Dalish bite!" Dorian said triumphantly, raising his goblet in a mock toast to the Inquisitor. "I though it skipped you."

Ruki playfully rolled her eyes. "After this game I have some personal matters to attend to-would you be kind enough to gather Cole and Cassandra, I need the the three of you to accompany me to Crestwood."

"Oh the always pleasant Crestwood, my favorite place to be. With the undead walking around and the constant storms. But if that's were you wish you to go then I'll follow." Dorian chuckled, taking another sip of wine. "Say does your personal matter involve a certain straight laced-" Dorian poked his head behind Ruki and noticed Cullen behind her, leaning against a stone pillar with his arms folded and legs crossed. "Uh, well Miss Lavellan I admit defeat. There is no way I can recover from your vicious onslaught." He stood from his chair and bowed to her. "Well played. Cole and Cassandra you said? I shall rally them at once." Dorian spun on his heel, gulping the rest of his wine down before making his way towards the Main Hall of Skyhold.

Ruki tilted her head in confusion before a pair of arms snaked around her. She flinched ant tried to fight until she felt that familiar stubble scratch against her face.

Cullen chuckled, glancing at the chess board. "Did Dorian realize he was winning? Or did I scare him away?"

Ruki snuggled into his arms. "You? Intimidating? Pfft. No way."

"So you're heading off to Crestwood?"

"Unfortunately, I detest the dreary place."

"Well if anyone can help that dreadful place is you, Ruki," Cullen lightly kissed Ruki's cheek. "I am sorry I took so long, some soldiers came up from the barracks and were hounding me about what that recruit saw us doing last night."

Ruki chuckled. "Did you give up any juicy gossip, Cullen?"

He smiled. "Of course, my dear, I even let them read my private journal."

Ruki laughed. "Was that sarcasm Commander?"

Cullen kissed her lovingly. "Sorry if I disappoint, Inquisitor. If I kept you too long and you need to leave that's fine. Just be safe and return to me."

Ruki spun in his arms and nuzzled into his neck. "I wouldn't allow anything to take me from you."


	3. Hushed Whispers

Ruki had been in Crestwood for days now. Cullen scanned over her letter, faintly smiling at how curvy and exaggerated her penmanship was.

 _"Commander Cullen,_

 _Dorian, Cassandra, Cole, and I have successfully closed the rift in the caverns below Old Crestwood. We uncovered a scandal that the Mayor Gregory Dedrick had flooded the town while those infected with the Blight, and their healthy families were sealed in their homes and the mines. Please send some of your troops to capture this man and bring him to Skyhold-this is unacceptable. With the undead threat neutralized and the lake drained, we shall be returning home within a few days of this letter reaching you. I miss you dearly._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Lady Inquisitor Lavellan"_

Cullen smiled, almost hearing the Inquisitor's voice ring in his ears. _She misses me_ , he chuckled to himself, tracing the phrase with a bare finger. To be honest, he missed her just as badly. All of Skyhold missed her when she was away. The young, hopeful, and optimistic nature of the Dalish elf that was thrusted into his life at one point annoyed the commander, but she somehow enchanted him with her spell tricking him that everything they were doing was somehow possible. He neatly refolded the letter and placed it in his desk before glancing at the stack of papers Josephine so kindly bestowed to him that morning. She wanted him to make sure that the plan to protect the Empress went smoothly, so of course a reread of Ruki and Dorian's accounts on the future was necessary. The first report he picked up was a combined report of the accounts from Sera and Cassandra. Cassandra, like always, had described the events leading up to Dorian and the Inquisitor being swallowed by the rift. Even if her penmanship was like trying to decipher chicken scratches in the dirt. Sera had so kindly doodled herself with firing an arrow into Alexius' rear end, labeling him as a "douchey arsebiscuit" and with a crude doodle of Cassandra gasping and Dorian and Ruki in a green scribble Cullen assumed was a rift.

Cullen groaned as he shook his head. Maker knows why the Inquisitor recruited Sera of all people, she had a gift of seeing the best in others he supposed. The commander fidgeted in his chair. _If she can see something worth saving in Sera, of all people..._ Cullen's thoughts trailed off as he picked up a report written in that same curvy handwriting he'd grown so fond of.

 _"It's hard to explain really. I don't even want to think about it. The future was horrible. Cassandra was forsaking the Maker, speaking as if I returned from the dead. She came willingly enough if it meant preventing the future my disappearance had damned them to. Sera, naturally, threatened violence on Dorian for 'talking nonsense' about time magic. As the four of us made our way through the castle. I started to ask about the others. Leliana was there as a prisoner. Varric, Vivenne, Solas, Bull, and Josie were all slaughtered at Haven. No one would dare tell me where the Commander was until-"_

Cullen thumbed what looked like dried tears on the parchment, that smudged the ink on the words they fell on.

 _"Until Cassandra told me. That he went to fight Corypheus himself, just to die, but according to Sera his fate was the worst of them all. I felt like I was in a blur as everyone fought their way through the castle. Dorian had to lead me by the hand most of the way. As Dorian and I cast the spell to send us back, the future versions of Cassandra, Sera, and Leliana sacrificed themselves to make sure our task was complete."_

Cullen felt tears burn in his own eyes as he kept rereading the same line over and over.

 _Just to die, but according to Sera his fate was the worst of them all._

Cullen rubbed his eyes and blinked furiously. He had never read Ruki's account of the future, and she had never spoken to it about him. He sighed as he put the Inquisitor's report with the others and picked up Dorian's. Cullen had to admit, his handwriting was easy to read compared to most other men he knew. As he read, jealousy thumped against his chest like a bird trying to flee its cage at every time he mentioned his Inquisitor.

 _"The Inquisitor and I share a new bond that, well, even I never expected. She is an odd little bird and a treasure we must value at all costs."_

Cullen's heart shattered. He slumped in his chair, knotting his fingers in his hair. Anxiety started to swell in his chest, clouding his mind against better judgement. He wasn't the only one pining for the Inquisitor. This Tevinter mage must have his eye on her too. _No, you heard her Rutherford. She thinks about you all the time. If she-_ his heart pained at the thought. For all he knew, Dorian could be out there seducing her into a romance with another mage. Cullen could almost hear his smug voice trying to convince her a romance with a washed-up Templar was nothing to look into. How he could teach the young elven mage spells she only dreamed of. Do things for her Cullen didn't know how-

Cullen cried out in frustration at the choice laid in front of him, standing up in such a fury his chair tipped backwards and knocked over a small end table with unused candles and an empty wine bottle that laid shattered on the floor. He happened to glance at the door to his office to see Josephine in the doorway, clutching her clipboard to her chest.

"Commander..." she was breathless out the outburst she witnessed, she shuffled awkwardly. "If this is a bad time-"

"No, Josie," Cullen sighed, smoothing back his hair. "There was... a spider."

"A spider?"

"A huge one!" Cullen stammered.

Josephine started to relax, her shoulders loosened as she chuckled. "Alright, I was just letting you know the Inquisitor and her companions have safely returned to Skyhold. They were ahead of schedule. The Inquisitor is resting in her chambers, from lack of sleep she claims."

Cullen winced at the phrase, fears from before starting to resurface themselves.

Josephine raised an eyebrow. "Are you in pain Commander?"

Cullen's face tinted pink. "No.. just a thought is all."

"Hmm," Josephine tried to study the Commander's face. She was biting her lip like she always did while concentrating. "Well I shall leave you to your w-"

"Where's Dorian?" Cullen barked. His posture stiffened as is he were trying to make himself appear taller.

"Ser Pavus is in the library, Commander, why?" Josephine twirled her quill, as if she were to start writing but hadn't thought of the words yet.

"Well, I-I was reading his report on Redcliffe and, well, he knew Alexius personally I just want him to elaborate." Cullen was a horrible liar, but he was hoping Josephine wouldn't pick up on the fib.

Josephine seemingly fell for the trick. "Well that is a splendid idea Commander! I'll leave you to it." Josephine turned on her heel and exited his office.

Cullen rubbed the nape of his neck. Sweet Maker what was he about to get himself into.

* * *

Cullen found Dorian right where Josephine said he would be. Sitting in a velveteen chair by the window, sipping peach brandy and had his nose in a book. The Commander cleared his throat in an obnoxious manner, causing Dorian to glance up at him from his book. A stupid faint smile crept up on his stupid Tevinter magi face.

"Ah, Commander!" he welcomed Cullen to his own little corner of Skyhold. "Sit! Sit! And have a drink man, you look exhausted."

Cullen raised his eyebrow at the mage's peppy attitude but sat down, gladly pouring himself a welcomed drink.

"So Miss Lavellan and I talked about you on our little vacation to Crestwood."

Cullen gulped back his drink in its entirety before pouring himself another.

Dorian looked at him in surprise, dog-earring the page he was on and neatly setting the book back on the stack he claimed for himself. "Why, Commander, what seems to have you skirt in a twist."

"You know," Cullen knocked back the second glass and went for a third before Dorian snatched the bottle from his hand.

"I am the resident drunkard, I do not need you trying to take the only thing I have here. And whatever I may or may not know comes as a surprise to me."

Cullen looked into Dorian's eyes. He was hurting, his heart ached. "I... I won't get in the way."

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"You... you could do so much more for Ruki than I ever could. You are a mage, she's a mage, and I'm a-"

Dorian cut off the Commander. "Are you saying you're backing away from Ruki... because you think that I fancy her?"

Cullen swallowed the hard lump in his throat and nodded. "Yeah.. I am. I want her to be happy. Even if I'm not in the picture."

Dorian stared blankly at the Commander as his face twitched into a smile.

"What?" Cullen was taken aback by the sudden loud laughter that erupted from Dorian. "Dorian Pavus you could at least be respectful here I-"

Dorian waved his hand to silence the Commander. "Oh that's precious!" he wiped a tear from his eye. "You love sick little puppy."

Cullen's cheeks and ears started to redden. "So... you don't want to peruse a relationship with her? But the two of you are always together."

Dorian chuckled. "We both like a good laugh and a drink, and we're mages. We tend to form groups naturally."

"But.. I saw you leave her quarters several times after we settled in Skyhold!"

"She was having nightmares about what we saw at Redcliffe. I was putting a ward over her and as the only two that actually witnessed what happened we confided our troubles about it together."

"Nightmare?" Cullen leaned on his knee. "About.. what?"

Dorian sighed. "I take it she never told you about... future you."

Cullen shook his head. "No..."

Dorian leaned back, folding his leg over his knee. "You died. And it broke her entirely. We found your body in a cell... well what was left of it at least."

Cullen and Dorian both grew somber, not really wanting to look the other in the eye.

"Future Cassandra said that Corypheus wanted you to suffer greatly. For insulting his Godhood for a dead woman. He... they had to all watch you become overgrown with red lyrium crystals, which in turn corrupted them," Dorian started to drink straight from the peach brandy bottle. "Sweet Maker I feel like I'm back there. Having to hold her hand the way through as she cried out for you. Convinced Cassandra and Sera were lying about you."

Cullen looked at the floor, not wanting to speak or even look at the mage in front of him. In that moment he was humbled, jealousy and anxiety clouded his mind and he almost ruined what he didn't even know he had if things would have gotten heated between the two men. When a hand cupped his shoulder, he glanced up to meet the soft brown eye of the mage before him.

"Listen, Cullen, I care for her as a brother cares for a sister. Trust me when I say I am the last person you should worry about stealing your little bird away from you," Dorian patted the Commander's shoulder. "Now go to her!" the confidence reignited in Dorian's voice. "Your Inquisitor missed you dearly and she could probably use one of those hugs she went on and on about while camping."

Cullen smiled, rising form his chair and started to make his way down to the Main Hall. He stopped, turning so slightly. "Dorian.. thank you."

Dorian paused from reaching for his book. He chuckled. "Why I am flattered. Next time try using your head before you stomp around like a jealously-driven druffalo will you?"

Cullen signed, rolling his eyes. What a fleeting moment to comradery indeed.

* * *

Ruki awoke from her nap and stretched, allowing the covers to fall off her and her back and shoulders crackled from tension. She slid off her bed and yawned rather loudly as she pulled on a pair of brown linen pants and a lose white shirt. She made her way down the stairs, barely paying attention to where she was going until her face collided into a soft linen jerkin. She inhaled deeply. _Was it-?_ Ruki glanced up and grinned. "Cullen!" she purred as the Commander scooped her up on his arms in a hug. She snaked her arms around him and snuggled into his neck. "I missed you, ma vhenan."

Cullen pulled her away form him. "Ma vhenan," he repeated, trying to search for the meaning of the elven words. "What does that mean?" he tilted his head as if he were going to kiss her but only teased, brushing noses with her.

"My heart," Ruki sweetly replied. "It's an endearment.. like how a human would say sweetheart or darling."

Cullen smiled softly. "You said that," he cooed as his pressed his lips into hers.

Ruki melded into him as she thumbed his cheek and curled a leg around him for support. She finally felt whole again, as Cullen peppered her with soft kisses, after feeling she left half of herself behind in Skyhold.

A soft gasp interrupted the moment as the couple turned to see a shy elven servant girl. "Oh, um," she stammered, ringing her hands as she stared back down the stairs. Ruki only knew her as Mumbles, which is Varric's lovely nickname for her.

"You don't have to be afraid of us, falon," Ruki tried to soothe her, resting her head on Cullen's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry! I did't mean to-!" the elven servant turned and ran out the door, slamming it behind her like her life depended on it.

Ruki sighed, leaning up and pressing her forehead to Cullen's. She chuckled at the gentle kiss he left on the tip of her nose.

"It's good to have you back in my arms, my dear," Cullen pulled her into another soft kiss.


	4. Consequences Later (XXX)

While in the future, Ruki and Dorian had discovered things started to turn to Corypheus' favor after the assassination of the Empress Celene Valmont the First. Thanks to Leliana's scouts and a few strings pulled by the lovely Josephine, the Inquisition learned that if an assassination were to happen at any time it was going to be at the grand ball the Empress was hosting later that month. Josephine called in a few favors and secured an invitation for the Inquisitor, her advisers, and a select few of her companions to all represent the Inquisition and their interests. Days ticked by like mere minutes as the ball grew closer, the tighter the knot clenched in Ruki's stomach. She was nervous. She had every right to be. She was to be escorted by none other than Duke Gaspard de Chalons, the man she was certain was responsible for attempting to orchestrate the death of his cousin according to all the information she received from her advisers. Cullen attempted to protest the Inquisitor's arranged escort. He hid his concern for his love behind a stoic yet stubborn disposition, claiming that as acting Commander of the Inquisition's forces that it would command more respect from the Orlesian court seeing that he was once Knight-Captain of the Templars in Kirkwall. Josephine was quick to shut down the Commander, explaining that the Duke personally requested to be the Inquisitor's escort and since he was the sole reason the Inquisition was even attending this ball that they had no choice to honor it or risking him retracting the invitation.

Though that was hours ago. Cullen had sulked off to some dark corner of Skyhold to lick his wounded pride. Ruki went to follow but was stopped by Josephine who then tasked her with gathering the companions the Inquisitor wished to join her and represent the Inquisition at the Winter Palace. Apparently the tailors Vivinne convinced to come to Skyhold needed to take measurements for everyone's suits and gowns. After spotting Cassandra and telling her that Josephine needed to speak with her, Ruki collected Dorian and he pair of mages walked the courtyard making their way to the Herald's Rest.

"Are you sure you with to bring Sera?" Dorian questioned, kicking a pebble as they walked. "She'd be in her own personal Void being surrounded by all those noblemen and women. I can already almost hear her complaining."

"Sera is a capable archer and more than willing to stick it to a noble if they're working with Corypheus," Ruki glanced at Dorian, his expression was quizzical is if he was trying to wrap his mind around the Inquisitor's thought process.

"'Stick it to a noble?'" Dorian scoffed. "I'm afraid you've been hanging around her too much. She's a bad influence on your young mind."

Ruki chuckled half-heartedly. "If she warms up to you, Sera's good company. And besides, we need her own personal brand of chaos."

"Fair enough, Miss Lavellan," Dorian chuckled as he pushed the door to Herald's Rest and preform an exaggerated mock bow. "After you, my lady."

Ruki chuckled and rolled her eyes as she stepped into the tavern and Dorian followed, allowing the door to close behind them.

The tavern was fairly empty save for Iron Bull and his Chargers in their corner drinking and singing and a few maiden's wiping down tables. Ruki gave them an acknowledging nod as she and Dorian made their way upstairs and towards Sera's loft. The door was slightly ajar and Sera's signature snickering could be heard from the other side.

"What the-?" Dorian stepped past Ruki and pushed the door open and gawked silently at the scene before him.

"What? What is it?" Ruki perched herself on her tiptoes and peered over the Tevinter mage's shoulder, and the sight before her made her choke on a sharp laugh.

None other than Cullen was sitting on the window seat beside Sera, facing her and horrifyingly watching the elf rogue violate a peach. The Commander's hands were clasped and tightly pressed against his chest resting in his lap.

Sera snickered. "Ya see, Cully, you know you're doin' her good if you got it all over ya chin," Sera then took a big bite out of the peach. "But don't do that last part," Sera's voice was muffled by a mouthful of peach. "Or unless your Inky's into that-"

"I just wanted to know what kind of flowers the Inquisitor likes," Cullen said calmly, his voice shaking from the embarrassment of the act he just witnessed.

Sera swallowed her mouthful and chuckled. "Oh don't worry Commander, that's a lady's favorite flow-"

"No! I mean an actual flower!" Cullen barked.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?!" Sera tossed the half eaten peach behind her back and out the open window behind her. "She likes elfroot!"

"Sera, elfroot is an herb. I'm asking about flowers."

"Pretty sure it's still elfroot, have you seen how much of that shite Inky picks?" Sera folded her arms and crossed her legs. "But she also likes the red ones with the pricks on them."

"Sera... those are roses..." Cullen's voice was shaky with his annoyance as his hands clenched into fists.

Dorian couldn't keep silent much longer as a snicker escaped him.

Cullen and Sera snapped over to the doorway, the color in Cullen's face faded away as Sera snickered.

"'Ello, Dorian! Inky!" Sera greeted with a wave. "Cully and I were-" she turned to see the Commander dart out the window, jumping from the ledge into a tree and scaled his way back down to the ground.

Ruki chuckled. "Were doing what?"

Sera propped herself back. "Well ya see, Inky, he wanted to get you flowers but I thought he meant _flowers_ so I had to go get a ripe peach from the kitchen and-"

"Spare us the details, Sera," Dorian waved his hand.

Sera stuck out her tongue. "So anyway, what brings you to my lil' corner of the world?"

Ruki finally came around in front of Dorian. "Well I was hoping you'd accompany us to the Winter Palace to-"

Sera interrupted with a fake vomit noise. "No thank you! All nobs do is piss me off. Little people don't do well in that sort of crowd."

"Well that's okay," Ruki smiled with a wave of a hand. "I thought... well, if you come you can do one prank and I'll guarantee that no one will touch you for it."

Sera's eyes sparkled. "Really? Anythin' I want?"

"As long as no one gets severely maimed or killed in the processes-"

"Friggin' yeah! Let's do this! I'll show those nobs how to really party!" Sera bounced up to her feet.

* * *

The advisers, Inquisitor Lavellan, Cassandra, Dorian, and Sera all sat at a huge round table in a side room in some off corner of Skyhold keep. The table itself was littered with fabric samples, rough sketches of potential suits and dresses, and an assortment of masquerade masks.

Ruki's brow furrowed, none of this frivolous behavior was necessary to her but Vivinne must had sensed her frustration.

"Miss Lavellan, dear," the frost mage gently placed a hand on the Inquisitor's shoulder. "As fruitless-"

"It is fruitless!" Cullen barked, tossing a clipboard onto the table, scattering samples of cloth in its wake. "My armor is perfectly fine!"

"Maybe for the battlefield Commander, but the Great Game is no place for armor or a sword, the spoken word will be your weapon of choice in a fortnite." Vivinne circled the table to Cullen, running a finger across the man's broad shoulders. "You're easy on the eyes, let the noblemen and women of Val Royeaux have something pretty to look at to distract them from our dear Inquisitor sneaking around."

Cullen glanced around the table, looking for someone to take his side. When all he received as a smile from Ruki he huffed, slumping back into his chair.

Vivinne returned her glance to Ruki. "As I was saying, darling, you must understand we are putting on a show. The clothes are the pretty feathers of a peacock that distract you from the talons."

Ruki sighed, thumbing through a sketchbook of dress designs. "These are all lovely designs but they're too... humany? Is that an adjective?"

"I say so! Elfy, humany, it's all the same!" Sera huffed, looking bored out of her mind as she leaned back in her chair balancing a charcoal pencil on her nose.

Josephine took the sketchbook from the Inquisitor and offered a smile. "Vivinne and I already have your outfit ready, Inquisitor! You're going to love it!"

Ruki raised her eyebrow. She trusted Josephine and her judgement, and the Antivan ambassador hasn't given her ill advise thus far. The Dalish woman eventually nodded in agreement.

The Commander grunted and rose from his chair. "I need some fresh air...been in this room for too long. It's giving me a headache," Cullen grabbed his goblet of wine and left the room with haste. Even forgetting his fur cloak on the back of his chair.

Everyone in the room stared at each other for a moment. Cassandra shrugged off the Commander's frustration, "Cullen has never been one to have patience for nobles and their Game. He'll be fine soon enough."

Still, the frustration in his voice didn't set right with the Inquisitor. Ruki rose to her feet, excusing herself to go check on the Commander. She had only made her way a few doors down from the meeting room when she saw the Commander on one of the Keep's many balconies. His steel armor shimmered in the sunlight as if it were glad to be free from under his cloak. He stared off into the mountains as if he were wishing he were somewhere else. Ruki approached slowly, like he were a halla that would flee at the slightest hint of danger.

"Forgive my outburst," he sighed, not breaking his gaze from the horizon. "I do not care for this at all. You know that," Ruki made her way next to him and glanced to the horizon, to see if she could see what he was looking at off into the distance. She leaned on the railing as the Commander turned to her and continued. "I don't like how they're treating you like a pawn in their Game. It's not fair to you." His voice trailed off as he caressed her cheek.

"I understand," Ruki replied, turning to lean into the Commander's soft touch. "We need to let them, at least for a little while."

"That's doesn't make me dislike it any less," Cullen's eyes darted towards the door as a housekeeper made her way past the open balcony doors. Thankfully she seemed too preoccupied balancing a basket of laundry to notice the pair talking.

Ruki glanced in confusion at where the Commander was looking. "Is everything-?" Ruki gasped softly as the Commander caught her in a quick kiss. She blushed as the her Commander cupped her face in his hands.

"Can I steal you away? For just a moment?" Cullen's voice was soft and hazy. He brought the Inquisitor's face to his and kissed her deeply.

The elf pressed herself against his cool steel breastplate. She draped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. She felt electricity shoot through her as Cullen's hand dipped lower than its usual resting place on the small of her back. She purred slightly as Cullen kissed her more ravenously. Ruki's knees buckled but thankfully her sweet Commander was there to stop her from falling to the floor.

Cullen pulled away to help the Inquisitor to her feet. He gave her a mischievous smile, leaving a trail of rough kisses on her jawline until he reached the shell of her ear. "Please?" he whispered to her, his hands knotting themselves in Ruki's hair and clothes.

Ruki shivered at his hot breath on her ear. "You can take me for as many moments as you'd like, Commander," the elf purred and broke away from the Commander's embrace. She lead him further down the hall, past the throne, and into her private chamber. She had barely gotten the door barred before she felt Cullen start to pepper her neck with little rough nips and kisses.

 **[Obligatory Smut Warning~!]**

[POV Switch - to Cullen]

Cullen started to tear at the buckles of his armor. His gloves were the first to his the floor. He grunted when the Inquisitor pulled away to turn around, fumbling with buttons and clasps as he did.

"Let me help," she insisted breathlessly.

Cullen nodded. Sweet Maker his body ached for her, every moment this damned armor was on was torture. He growled helplessly as Ruki made her way past him and up the stairs the rest of the way. Cullen's spaulders finally came lose and clattered to the floor as he followed suit, his eyes snapped her her hips and rear as he made his way up the stairs. He bit his lip, hard enough he was sure he accidentally drew blood. Once they reached the top Cullen reclaimed the elf and hungrily kissed her. He tasted her vigorously as she moaned into his mouth. The pair stumbled about the room, clothes and armor scattered about the floor until Cullen was able to pull away from the mouth of his Inquisitor.

Her eyes were heavy and lustful as she peered up at the human. In the furious kissing fit the only fabric left on their bodies were Ruki's breast band and panties and Cullen's trousers.

Cullen didn't remember taking off her clothes like that but in that moment he didn't care anymore. His mind was pounding as a deep primal necessity burned in his gut. Any thoughts of self-loathing, as if he didn't deserve Ruki's attention in this manor, vanished as he lazily glanced down when he felt movement at his waistband.

A wicked smirk danced across her lips as she toyed with the string of his trousers. "Ready? You seem like it." Cullen shuddered when her fingers ghosted his fabric-covered cock.

A deep growl emerged from Cullen's throat as his hand cupped her ass. "Are you?" he whispered as he started to assault her neck with nips and rough kisses. Seeing the elf in front of him shudder against him was enough of an answer. His hands quickly found the clasp of her breast band and, after struggling with the clasp momentarily, it fell to the floor. Cullen couldn't help to gawk for a moment. _Maker's breath..._ "If I seem unsure, just now that-" he purred, looking deep into her eyes as he walked her backwards, eyeing her large bed mere feet behind them.

"It's okay, me too."

The weight of the world lifted off his shoulders as the backs of Ruki's knees hit the bed and they toppled on top of each other. Cullen wanted to make sure that the Inquisitor was okay, but when their lips barely broke apart, he felt Ruki's fingers dig into his hair and pull him back into her. Still clothed, the Commander started to grind against his Inquisitor, his movements were experimental at best. Rocking into her at different speeds and roughness, enjoying the range of sounds that erupted from the Inquisitor. He could feel how wet she was, the dampness seeping through her panties and his trousers and smalls.

"F-fuck me already!" she whined, scraping down his back with her nails. Her hands had made their way to his rear and they gave it a firm squeeze as her fingers lazily pushed past his trousers and smalls.

"Is that an order, my dear?" he purred as he pushed himself up off of the top of the elf. He slid his thumbs under her panties and pulled them down. Sweet Maker, he could have lost himself. His Inquisitor lay naked in front of him, wanting him. He took a second to admire her beauty before a sharp jolt rocked through his core.

Ruki has risen and sat in her knees in front of him, circling his cock through his trousers and mewled. "Consequences later, vhenan," she pulled down his trousers and smalls simultaneously.

Cullen shuddered. He had never felt more vulnerable in his life than in this moment. "Consequences later."

He wanted this to be special. To be perfect, but with every gentle touch from his Inquisitor replaced his desire for tenderness with a primal need to rut her into the bed as hard and fast as possible. He whimpered her name softly when he felt her mouth around him. Her tongue flicking across his head sent sparks through him, gliding up and around and small circles. With divine intervention, no doubt, the Commander managed to hold himself together. He tried to speak up, to get Ruki to lay back, but all that could be found were sharp grunts and moans. A dragged out F escaped his throat, biting back the rest of the curse word as he managed to gather the will to remove Ruki's mouth off of him.

"My turn," he barely recognized his own voice with how heavy it was with his desire for her. He knelt down on the stone floor in front of her, the smell of her arousal wafted past his nose.

"Cullen, what are you-AAH!" Ruki let out a sharp cry of pleasure as Cullen dragged his tongue up and down her folds. "Fuck."

Cullen purred at her reactions as he kept exploring her with his tongue. He smirked when he flicked her clit and he cause her hips to rise up off the bed. He pinned her hips down with one hand while the other glided over her skin and groped her chest. He kept going back and forth, from long flat drags with his tongue to light flicks of her clit.

Ruki's hands found themselves knotted in his hair as she started to grind against his face. His name a chant on her lips as she pleaded with him to not stop.

Cullen explored her thoroughly but eventually managed to free himself from her grasp. He scaled up the bed and her body, pinning her down. He hiked her leg up close to his side, to get into position to dive into her. He wiped his mouth off with his arm and paused momentarily. The tip of his cock glided against her folds and the pair shivered. Cullen studied her face those magenta eyes were wet with desire and bore back into his.

She nibbled on her lower lip and offered a smile. "It's okay," she cooed, reaching up and lovingly stroking his hair, which had loosened back into curls from her previous assault.

Cullen pressed into her slightly, carefully watching her face for any negative reaction. He purred as he slowly hilted himself fully inside his Inquisitor. Her warm walls tightened around him and it almost sent him over. His breathing sharpened as he felt Ruki start to twitch her hips under him. He took that as he queue to start rocking back and forth, his cock dragging in and out of her slowly. Each stroke resulting in a low moan from the both of them. Cullen started gradually gaining speed

Beads of sweat started to roll down his face with the bed was creaking under his force, and him and Ruki growing louder as he kept going. Cullen had leaned down and kissed the elf under him deeply, muffling their cries as his fists knotted into the sheets. His mouth trailed away form hers as he made his way to her neck. Her skin tasted of salt and ozone, and it drove him wild.

Ruki cried out when Cullen bit into her collar bone and sucked hungrily, leaving a deep red mark. "Don't stop," Ruki's voice cracked as Cullen went to leave another mark below the fresh one on her collar bone. His biting and sucking grew rougher as he made his way to her chest. He was more civil to her breasts, flicking his tongue over her stiff nipples in between each tender kiss to the flesh around them. Ruki a low cry of his name, along with begging for more.

Cullen's breathing grew faster and more rugged as he felt the fire building up in his stomach. He was close. _But not before her._

Cullen had to adjust himself, gazing down at the woman under him. Maker she was stunning, disheveled hair, lust-drunk eyes, hickeys and all. He leaned down and roughly kissed his love as he pulled her hips up to get a better angle. He broke through his haze when he felt his Inquisitor clench around him, starting to realize what was going on around him. Ruki's leg hooked around his hips as she cried out something in Dalish, picking up the heated way "vhenan" rolled off her tongue-her nails dragging up his back and tangling themselves in his curls.

Fucking Void, those scratches had him right on the edge. He held himself back as Ruki's walls spasmed around, he attended to slip out of her but her leg around his hips pulled him back in-deeper than before.

"Consequences later," Ruki purred as her breathing hitched.

Cullen growled, and as soon as he felt the twitching of her walls start to settle him he rammed into her one last time, as dep and as hard as he could, and released. He gasped as he shook, arms about ready to falter as sweat dripped from his nose and slicked his hair. "Fuck," he purred haphazardly as he rested above her on his forearms. He panted as his head dropped. The adrenaline started to fade from his blood as cognitive thought returned to him. Ruki's giggling caught his attention, eyes snapping up to meet hers.

"You said that," she teased. She ruffled his sweaty hair. "I thought you were above foul language.

Cullen chuckled, his lip twitching up in a smirk. "Just for you, sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed her, smiling against her lips as he finally found the will to pull free from her.

The pair followed themselves to the pillows and snuggled into each other. They were sweaty and smelled of sex and ozone but he didn't care, and was certain she didn't either.

Ruki's eyes were closed as she snuggled into his chest, twirling a finger absentmindedly through his chest hair.

Cullen rubbed her back and shoulders, lazily kissing her sweaty forehead. He felt her breathing against him get softer. He looked down at her and chuckled as Ruki drifted to sleep. He held her close and rested his forehead against hers.

"Thank you... for this.." Cullen sighed, planting another small kiss to her forehead. His passion and love for her fluttered in his chest like bird in a cage. He longed for the day he could say it, to vocalize how he felt. For now the Inquisitor was gone, the mantle set aside on the on the floor with his armor and their clothes. Next to him in bed, snuggled deep into his side while little snores escaping with every breath she drew, was Miss Ruki Lavellan. Her platinum hair disheveled and the lines of stress slipped away under her sun-kissed freckled skin. He dare not move, the last thing Cullen wanted in that moment was for Ruki to slip away and the Inquisitor to reappear. He laid his head back and started up at the ceiling, eyes tracing makeshift patterns in the stone. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and made lazy circles on her shoulder. With his free arm he managed to grab the crumpled blanket and pull it over them the best he could. He felt sleep coming to take him, and for the first time in a long while, with his beautiful Lavellan by his side, he felt safe to do so.


	5. Afterglow

_Cullen was back in the Gallows of Kirkwall. Rain poured from the heavens as he and his fellow Templars flooded the courtyard. It wasn't everyday they got to see a mage made Tranquil. He and another one of his comrades knelt on the ground, pinning a Dalish mage on her knees along side the two soldiers. The elf fought against the two men valiantly, pleading for mercy while spitting curses in Dalish. Cullen had hardened his heart against the cries what seemed like hours ago as the falling rain matted his curly hair down to his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying to the Maker to make her screaming stop. His eyes shot open upon hearing his Knight-Commander speak, her holding the red hot lyrium brand. The elf cried out, looking to Cullen, begging him to stop. Calling to him by name. Cullen froze, looking to the elf in horror. Those bright magenta eyes shining up at him through that platinum hair. A scream caught in Cullen's throat as Knight-Commander Meredith branded the Dalish woman, and the elf slumped to the ground in a fetal position. Cullen crawled over to the elf, cupping her in his hands. he screamed at her, begging for her to open her eyes, begging the Maker to let her still be her. "Come back to me," he wept into the elf's body as he shook, tears mixing with the rain. The sound of a sword being drawn caused the man to look forward, eyes bloodshot with pain. The Knight-Commander charged him, sword reared back and read to strike. "You shall pay for your sins, Cullen!" Meredith sneered as she brought down her sword upon the man and elf. Cullen raised up an arm in defense-_

"NO!" Cullen sat up in a flurry of panic. His chest heaved with ragged breath as he ran his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. He glanced about the room around him, blinking with uncertainty as if he were still in a dream. The feeling of dread, and the cold rain and melancholy of Kirkwall was indeed gone, and it its stead was the warm safe personal quarters of his Inquisitor. He glanced to his left, his sweet love had rolled in her sleep. She snored quietly, curled in on her herself-one arm tucked in by her chest and the other outstretched over her head and pillow, same with one leg tucked in towards her midriff and the other stretched towrds the foot of the bed. Relief washed over him but it all felt so real. He crept over to the elf's side. "No no no no," he whimpered as he pushed back her bangs. "Thank the Maker," he breathed. No brand scarred her, stealing everything he loved about her away from him. He laid back in the bed, a hand on his forehead as he tried to catch his breath. The events that had transpired earlier were starting to catch up to him.

"Consequences later," he scoffed to himself. "Indeed." His mind started to flicker about, darting from worry to worry. What if this complicated matters? What if, perhaps, the Inquisitor thought of him as nothing more than someone just to satisfy her needs at her beck and call? Or what if-his brow scrunched in on itself in doubt-what if she was with child, with his child. Drowning in a sea of worries, a soft voice called out to him like a lighthouse guiding a lost ship to harbor.

"Cullen?"

The Commander's eyes snapped over to his side. Ruki had awoke, eyes squinting against the sun shining through her balcony window at the man next to her. She crawled over to him and kissed him lazily, lingering on the cheek. She smiled into his scratchy cheek and draped an arm over his chest.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream," Although her voice was heavy from sleep, her concern for him was still there.

Cullen gulped, a heavy sigh escaped the back of his throat as he pulled the elf onto his chest. He found sanctuary in her gaze, which released a knot he was clutching in his chest he didn't even know was there. "I'm alright. It was only a bad dream." He ran a hand across her cheek and through her hair. He couldn't help it but to smile as she nuzzled into his hand. "I feel a lot better knowing you're here."

Ruki chuckled as she laid flatly on his chest, wrapping her arms around him the best she could. "I'll protect you."

Cullen chuckled and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. He looked at the clock on the wall. They had been away from the group for a few hours, and if not for the Inquisitor's quick action to bar the door, they would have surely been discovered. "We should probably rejoin everyone else." He didn't want to. He was happy in bed just being Cullen and Ruki. Outside that bedroom door they were forced to be Inquisitor and Commander again, heavy titles with suffocating burdens for two very tired people.

"Do we have to?" Ruki teased, twirling one of his curls in her finger.

Cullen took one arm from around the elf before him and pushed himself up, taking the both of them to a seated position. "If I had it my way, we'd never leave," he pressed his forehead to hers. He sighed contently, before chuckling feeling the Inquisitor drag her nose across his.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and draped her arms across his shoulders. She cooed contently before looking into Cullen's honey-colored eyes. "Although, I'm afraid we have to," she kissed him lightly as she stood from the bed.

Cullen respectfully turned his gaze from her to look out the balcony window before a giggle caught his ear.

"You can look at me, you know that, vhenan?"

"Chivalry is not dead, my love," he chuckled warmly.

"You said that."

Cullen turned to look at Ruki, raising an eyebrow.

Ruki stood before him, in nothing but her shirt and panties, ringing his pair trousers in her hands and a warm blush reddened her face. "You really said that," she repeated.

A faint blush tinted Cullen's face. "I suppose I did." The scar that split his upper lip tugged upwards into a half smile.

Ruki chuckled bashfully, before throwing the pants at the man in her bed. "Get dressed, lover boy."

* * *

Cullen and Ruki appeared moments later from her quarters, with thankfully no one was in the Main Hall to spot the pair. Cullen's hair was still an absolute mess but with luck maybe he could make it back to his quarters before someone noticed. He was just about to turn to his love, to make some comment about how lucky they were no one was around. That was until-

"So how did it go?"

Cullen and Ruki jumped and spun around to the voice. Cullen's eyes narrowed as Ruki's face turned a bright shade of red. "Dorian."

The Tevinter mage chuckled, leaning back in a chair against one of the many tables that littered the Hall. "I'm just asking. Everyone thought you two stormed off to the countryside to cool off. If only someone thought to check the Inquisitor's door to find it locked."

Cullen's face twisted to a scowl. "If you tell a soul-" he pointed at the mage. "I ... I!"

Dorian raised up his hands in a mock sign of surrender. "I wouldn't dream of spoiling your secret, lovebirds. Besides, the last thing you need is wagging tongues."

Cullen's face relaxed into a curious expression. "What's the catch?"

Dorian chuckled warmly. The chair he was seated on hit the stone floors with a bang, before the Tevinter mage rose to his feet. "Cullen, why must you always assume the worst out of me?" He sauntered to the pair and cupped his hand around Ruki's shoulder. "There is no catch," the man pulled the Inquisitor closer to him.

Cullen couldn't stop the hairs on the back of his neck for bristling. Perhaps that was why the mage snickered at him and his lover started to blush.

"I want to keep Ruki safe and happy. And you keep her safe and happy. Therefore I must keep you safe and happy as well," Dorian chuckled. "So I'm employing myself as your eyes and ears for juicy gossip around Skyhold. I'll snuff out rumors, cover your tracks, so on and so forth." Dorian stepped away from Ruki and stared up at Cullen.

Cullen peered down at the mage for him. His hard expression softened as his posture started to droop and relax. "Why.. why are you doing this for us? For nothing in return?"

Dorian barked out a laugh. "Oh Cullen, you are lovably dense. I see why our lovely Mistress Lavellan adores you so." Dorian made his way past him, patting him on the shoulder. "You two lovebirds have fun," Dorian purred as he waved to them as he disappeared into the library.

Ruki started chuckling, which caught the Commander's attention.

"What's so funny, darling?" Cullen caught the giggling elf in his arms. Oh those eyes sparkling with joy and her face turned up in a beautiful smile. Cullen couldn't help but to smile as well.

"Your nose wrinkles up when you're mad, it's adorable!" Ruki poked him on the nose.

Cullen made a conscious effort to not let his nose scrunch up. "Does not," he protested.

"Sure," Ruki coyly agreed with the Commander, resting her head on his breastplate. "Does this... complicate things?" the Inquisitor looked up at the man with uncertainty dancing in her gaze. "Us getting.. intimate?"

Cullen shook his head, pulling her into a soft kiss. "No, not at all. I-If my opinion is warranted..."

"It is..."

"I rather enjoyed the vulnerability... please forgive my bluntness. I just wanted you to know that you make me feel..." Cullen's thought trailed off, as did his gaze. He drifted down to the floor. _I've said too much. Damn it to the Void, Rutherford! If you've messed this up-_

"Safe?"

Ruki's sweet voice snapped Cullen's head up as if it were a command. "You said that," he whispered.

"I did. I've never let my guard down like that before... for anyone," Ruki chuckled in self-pity. "I do feel safe around you. As my partner and as my Commander."

Cullen held back the tears that burned in his eyes. "You really said that," he muttered to himself. He felt his adoration for his Inquisitor swell in his chest. He felt like he was going to burst but kept his composure the best he could, opting to clench his jaw and chew on his lower lip. "Ruki, I-"

The click of heels on stone cause the pair to break away from each other and to stand a respectable distance apart. Josephine appeared from the hallway leading from her office, too busy scribbling notes onto parchment to notice the pair standing there and bumped right into the Commander. Josephine gasped in surprised as she glanced up. "I am so sorry- ... Oh Commander Cullen! You're back! I trust you are feeling better?"

Cullen gulped, eyes darting to Ruki momentarily before Josephine started to speak again.

"Lord Pavus said you were feeling ill and needed to get some fresh mountain air," Josephine twirled her quill in her fingers.

"Oh.." _Thank you, Pavus._ "Why yes I am, thank you for asking, Josie," Cullen offered an innocent smile.

Josephine returned the smile, peering past the Commander to make eye contact with the Dalish woman behind him. "Inquisitor, if you will, Mayor Dedrick is prepared for your judgement. Shall I gather him for you now?"

"Now is fine, please," Ruki smiled to Josephine. The ambassador nodded and headed to the dungeon to alert the guards.

"Would you like my presence as well, dear?" Cullen turned to look at his Inquisitor, softly kissing her. He relished the feeling of Ruki smiling into his lips. He wanted to hold on longer, kiss her a little harder. He slipped his hand around her back and pulled her to him, not wanting to let her go. Not wanting for her to wear her heavy mantle.

Ruki finally pulled back from him, her amethyst eyes shining up at him. "Cullen, you have done more than enough to earn yourself a break from all of this. Go, have some drinks at the tavern. On me." Ruki beamed up at the man in front of her and sighed. "You can put down your mantle of Commander for just a few more hours."

Cullen chuckled. "Thank you, my lady... but I'm not sure I know how at times."

"You did it mere hours ago... with me. I'm sure you're more than capable, vhenan." Ruki smiled before placing her hands flatly on his chest, directing him out the main door. "Go on!"

Cullen, struggling to keep in step while pacing backwards, found himself able to chuckle. "Is that an order, Inquisitor?"

"Indeed it is, Commander," the elf smiled, the tiny woman spun him and playfully shoved him towards the door.

* * *

Cullen stared into his drink at the bar, thumbing the side of the wooden stein deep in thought about his lovely Inquisitor. Gossip was swirling around the tavern that for the crimes Mayor Dedrick committed against his people that the Inquisitor thought it best for the people of Ferelden to decide his fate. At least the gossip was positive. The sound of the stool pulling out next to him caused the Commander's gaze to shift to his right. "Varric," the Commander's voice was stiff but friendly. He was still in too good of a mood from earlier to let an unwanted tag-along to change that.

"Curly, that was almost a friendly greeting!" the dwarf chuckled. "What seems to have you blushing like a chantry sister?"

Cullen touched his face, not aware he was reddening at all. "Nothing uh, nothing at all."

"Alright, Curly, if you insist this has nothing to do with the Inquisitor," Varric scoffed. "You're a horrible liar and you're shit at keeping a secret."

Cullen's face scrunched up into a scowl. "My private affairs are mine alone. The tongue wagging is already horrible enough without everyone else already knowing."

"Cullen, you kissed her on the battlements where everyone could see you two. Then you walked her to her quarters and kissed her again, where everyone could see you," Varric's tone was stern and condescending. "Which is why Dorian and I are here to help keep the gossip to a minimum. Enough people have their noses pointed up at us already-if anyone took notice of a human and elf romance the Orlesian nobility would be all over this like flies on horse shit." Varric shook his head at the Commander's grunt. "Trust me you need some damage control. You'll thank us some day." The dwarf chuckled, shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Cullen took a swig from his stein and sighed, unbelievably annoyed by the dwarf's and the Tevinter's meddle in his love life.

"I remember one of the first few nights in Haven, we sat in the tavern and you were very adamant on sharing you're opinion of Violet with me."

"Oh... I remember."

* * *

[Flashback]

The tavern of Haven was buzzing with activity. The famed Herald of Andraste was seated with a new recruit, an elf named Sera, and the two were laughing and chatting away. Their conversation was deaf on the Commander's ears, drown out by all the various other conversations going on around him, as he sat several tables away watching them with discontent as he drank from a stein of ale. His eyes briefly acknowledged the dwarf that seated himself next to him as he went back to staring at the Dalish mage and her new friend.

"You should try smiling more, Curly, it's bad for your health to scowl all the time," Varric looked in the direction of the Commander's gaze. "So, why are you staring daggers into the Herald?"

"She is too naive, too innocent. She has no experience out in the real world and is going to get herself hurt-or worse-and we lose the only way to close the Breach!" Cullen's voice was sharp as a blade. "And she was mocking me today," the Commander scoffed. He raised the pitch of his voice to mimic that of a more feminine tone "If you'd have a lecture ready I'd love to hear it."

Varric couldn't help it but to laugh. "And what's so bad about that. Hawke has most definitely dealt out worse insults in your wake. My personal favorite being 'You twat-waffle of a fuck'."

"Don't you get it, dwarf! She's the Herald! We're at war! It shouldn't be possible!" the Commander slammed his stein onto the table, thankfully for the most part his outburst was drown out by tavern chatter.

"What shouldn't be possible?"

"That she could _do this_ to me!" Cullen gritted his teeth, his face starting to turn red. "Then she had the gall to ask me if Templars took vows of chastity."

Varric bit his lip, holding back a laugh. "Well, do they?"

"Some do."

"And did you-"

"As I told her, no! I didn't take any chastity vows!" Cullen's face was red from embarrassment. He shook his head as he took another swig from his stein.

Varric could hold back his laughter anymore. "Curly, I'm pretty sure she wasn't making fun! Hawke made fun of you. I'm pretty sure she's trying to flirt with you!"

The Commander gave the dwarf a quizzical look. "Flirting... with me? You must be mistaken."

"I'm sure I'm not, take another look," Varric gestured to the table that the Herald and the elf rogue were sitting at.

Cullen looked as well, and caught the Herald's gaze in his. _Sweet Maker._ The Herald smiled sweetly at him, curling her fingers in a slight wave to him. Cullen, dumbfounded, returned the small gesture as the Herald turned to chuckle at something the elf rogue had said.

"See what happens when you stop acting like a druffalo in a Olresian china cabinet?" Varric's voice was a soft whisper, Cullen could barely pick it up over tavern chatter. "She was looking over here at you the whole time. Go talk to her! Return the flattery!"

Cullen just looked nervously at the Herald then back at Varric, who just waved him on. He stood from his table and made his way over to the Herald's table. Unannounced to him, Varric followed closely behind. His anger and embarrassment had faded and was replaced with curiosity towards the Herald.

Ruki was caught off-guard by the sudden presence of the Commander at her table. Sera excused herself, for the the table was too "humany" for her liking now. Ruki had said goodbye to her friend before turning to the Commander and smiling up at him.

"H-hello," Cullen stammered.

"Hi," Ruki chuckled. "Do you need something, Commander?"

Cullen glanced about, thinking of something he could tell her. Without seeming he was weird or creepy. His eyes were recaptured in the Herald's magenta gaze and he simply stated. "You.. you fight good."

Varric buried his face in his hands and shook with laughter he was holding back as he walked away.

"I fight... good?" Ruki chuckled. "I'm glad you think I fight good then."

"I mean you fight _well_." Cullen was racing to compose his thoughts. "The way you swing your staff about is neat."

Ruki's face tensed up into a smirk, her cheeks started to pinken. "Why thank you. I'm glad you think I fight good and the way I twirl my staff is neat."

Cullen covered his face in his hands and walked away from the Herald before he could speak another word.

[End Flashback]

* * *

Cullen's face was red from the dwarf's harsh laughter.

"I still can't believe that I heard you tell her that she fought good with my own two ears!" Varric wiped a tear from his eye. "That's adorable, Curly!" Varric stood from his seat and turned to look at the Commander. "I'm happy for you and Violet, I truly am. To find some little glimmer of happiness to cling to. It's something special. It's all I wanted to say." Varric gave the Commander a rough pat on the back. "Take care of her, and she'll take case of you." Varric started to leave the Herald's Rest. "Enjoy the rest of your evening Curly!"

Cullen smiled down into is stein, the redness fading from his cheeks. "I will."


	6. Halamshiral

Ruki had to admit, Halamshiral was beautiful in it's own way. The Dalish woman was wondering the streets, draped in a long deep violet cloak and a hood draped over her hair and face to skew her identity. The elf loved her friends and colleagues dearly, but sometimes, the bickering was too much. So many people, all from different backgrounds and different walks of life-tension has always bound to happen. The elf's pace has slowly as the smell of fresh baked goods tickled her nose. The smell of sugar and fresh fruit caused Ruki's stomach to growl and twist in hunger. The elf pushed past the door, the bell ringing as she entered, and she glanced about.

The bakery was quaint, with only one small table and chair. Potted plants topped sparsely stocked bookshelves and a couple of scenic painting of natures hung slightly askew on the walls. Ruki peered past the counter and case lined with goods and noted the kitchen door and a set of stairs, which likely led to the baker's living quarters.

"I'm coming!" a sweet voice called from kitchen followed by the rattle of metal bowls and wooden spoons. Ruki winced at the calamity as a small Dalish woman finally appeared from around the kitchen door. She was covered in flour practically from head to toe as she smiled sweetly at the Inquisitor. "How can I help you, miss?"

Ruki chuckled, slowly making her way to the display case. Everything looked amazing to the hungry elf. Her magenta eyes darted to the baker's. "What was it that just came from the ovens? It smells heavenly."

The baker's cheeks flushed as she waved her hand. "Oh you wouldn't like those. I was just messin' around you see. The people here like fancy tastes to I was mixing fresh berries into the batter for an old butter cookie recipe I have."

Ruki's stomach twisted. "That.. actually sounds good to be honest, miss." Ruki reached into the pocket of her breeches and placed a few silver coins in the hands of the baker. "I would like to purchase some if you'd let me."

The baker smiled. "Why... sure! Thank you!" She tried to extend a hand cupping a couple of the coins back to the Inquisitor. "But I'm afraid you gave me way too much, I can't-"

Ruki smiled, pushing her hand back gently. "Keep it, I insist."

Tears burned in the back of the baker's eyes as she sniffled. "Th-thank you, miss!" she stammered. "I'll get those goods for you right away!" The baker spun on her heel and disappeared in the kitchen to return with a small paper sack. "Here, take the batch! There are eight in there!" she placed the sack in Ruki's hands and smiled. "Thank you again for stopping by! Please fill free to return to my humble shop whenever!"

Ruki smiled and thanked her, nodding to her as she exited through the door, the bell ringing behind her as the door closed. She unfolded the bag and took one treat from it before resealing it. It smelled absolutely divine to the elf as she took a bite. Her lips puckered from the sour berries and the sweetness, sweet Creators were they sweet, but still enjoyable. She continued on her way down the street, making her way back to the tavern Josephine all but purchased from its owner that the Inquisition was using as a makeshift headquarters while away from Skyhold. During her walk a small sound from a dark corner caught her ear, the elf turned and peered into the shadows.

"Hello?" she called as she stepped closer. A small human boy poked his head from around the corner. He was dingy and his clothes were tattered, a wooden cup filled with coins strapped to his hip. A beggar, so young, so innocent. Ruki's heart went out to the boy as she offered him a couple coins. "Here," her voice was soft. "Take them."

The boy snatched the coins and added them to his cup before his eyes drifted up and down the Inquisitor. "Thank you." His voice was heavy with exhaustion and gratitude.

"Where are your parents?" The elf lowered to her knees to get eye to eye with the child.

The boy shuffled. "Well, Mama got sick and died when I was a babe. Papa went off to fight and... he never came back."

"Oh," Ruki's heart has sunk. The civil war that plagued Orlais sickened her, so much senseless violence. She thought of the families of her followers, her soldiers. So many letters she personally wrote to widows and orphans. The Creators where showing her a sign, to reach out, to help. "What's your name, boy?"

The small child looked up at the elf in wonder. "Karter, ma'am."

"Karter," Ruki smiled. "I like that name. My name is Ruki. Do you know how old you are?"

"I-I'm five," Karter stammered, counting on his fingers for good measure.

Ruki extended a hand to the child, rising to her feet. "Come, Karter, I want you to come with me. We need to get you some fresh clothes and food in your belly, hm?"

Karter only hesitated for a moment before he reached out and clung to the elf's fingers with gratitude, tears streaming down his dirty cheeks. He didn't say a word as they walked but squeezed the mage's hand as if it were the only solid thing keeping him from floating away as they strolled down the cobblestone street together.

The tavern was only a short distance further. Giving the boy's hand a reassuring squeeze she pushed open the door of the tavern, filled with chattering soldiers and agents. Josephine turned and her brow scrunched. "There you are, Inquisitor! We have been looking everywhere for-" her voice trailed off at the small child, that buried himself in the elf's cloak. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Karter." Ruki explained. "The civil war in Orlais claimed his parents. I want to help him. I want you to make sure he's well taken care of while we're here in Halamshiral. And, I want him to return with us to Skyhold. He can work in the kitchens or help you with papers. All I know is that he can't continue to live like this, Josie."

Josephine's heart swelled at the Inquisitor's request. The Antivan woman bowed her head to the Inquisitor. "At once, your Worship. Come," Josephine smiled, extending her reach to the boy. "The kitchen staff has just prepared supper and you look quite famished."

Karter had glanced up at the elf, and when Ruki nodded, he released the Inquisitor's cloak and took Josephine by the hand.

The Antivan woman chuckled warmly, giving his small hand a gentle squeeze. The pair made their way behind a door, with Josephine introducing herself and explained who they were and what possible jobs the lad would be preforming at his new home.

Ruki smiled, pulling back her hood and shaking her hair. Cassandra had watched the exchange and motioned for Ruki to come over. The elf made her way to the Seeker, sitting across from her. "Yes, Cassandra?"

A faint smile twitched on her lips. "That was good of you, Inquisitor. Helping that young boy like you are doing."

"It's the right thing to do, we're suppose to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Ruki placed her paper sack from the bakery and started to eat her cookies, which were surprisingly enough still warm. "He seems like a sweet enough kid."

The Seeker's eyebrow quirked. "Sweets before your dinner? Really, Inquisitor?" Cassandra's voice was actually playful, a tone she didn't display often.

Ruki shrugged, popping the rest of her cookie into her mouth. "I do what I want," her voice was muffled with a mouthful of food. She swallowed and tiled her head at the Seeker. "Have you seen the Commander?"

"Licking his wounds," Cassandra explained. "He tried to push Lady Montilyet's opinion of him escorting you into the ballroom. Again."

"Again?"

Cassandra nodded. "He has tried to swap her opinion three times since you disappeared off into the city. If you ask me, I do believe he pines for your attention."

A smirk twitched upwards on the lips of the Inquisitor. "Really? You don't say?"

Cassandra's eyes lit up. "You must think me quite the gossip, but it's all the soldiers have talked about for days. And Varric-" the Nevarran woman's brow scrunched. "Varric." Cassandra sighed in disgust. "He told me the Commander had a crush on you. I fell for his stories again! I am going to kill him if-"

Ruki smiled, placing a hand on the Seeker's arm. "Actually..."

Cassandra's face relaxed as her brown eyes widened in surprise. "No, don't tell me!"

Ruki chuckled. "Indeed, it's been almost two months now. You are the third person that knows. Well, fourth if you count Cole."

"Who else knows?"

"That would be Varric and Dorian. But you must keep this a secret, the gossip is bad enough." Ruki squeezed the Seeker's plated arm.

Cassandra nodded in acknowledgement. "Of course! You must tell me everything later! This is most romantic! Star-crossed lovers, a human and elf, a mage and a Templar," a dreamy sigh escaped the Seeker. "I just hope this story has a happy ending, for yours and for his sake."

Ruki smiled. "Thank you, your approval means the world to me."

Cassandra chuckled. "That means a lot from you, Inquisitor. You have stated to me several times that you don't need anyone's approval." The tavern door opening caught the Seeker's attention which caused the Nevarran to stand attention. "Commander."

Cullen chuckled. "Always so formal, Cassandra."

Cassandra gave the Commander a coy smile. "I will take my leave. Until later." The Seeker stepped out from the table and made her way up the tavern stairs, up towards the guest lodging.

Ruki smiled at her vhenan as he took a seat next to her.

"I was out walking and strolled into the farmer's market," Cullen chuckled, placing a wicker basket onto the table. "Perhaps I could steal you away for a while longer." He smiled and gingerly kissed the elf on her cheek. "And what was Cassandra smirking about?"

"I may or may not have..."

Cullen's eyebrow quirked as his scarred lip twitched upwards in a smirk. "Ruki," he scorned playfully. "What happened to keeping this a secret?"

"Says the man who's asking me to dine with him privately and then kissed me in a tavern full of people."

Cullen's face erupted in a bright shade of red. All he could to was laugh and smile at his adoration for his Inquisitor. "Touché, my dear. Touché." The Commander took his Inquisitor by the hand and led her up the stairs, snatching the basket on his way up. He led her to his private quarters.

Ruki sat on his bed as the Commander closed the door behind them, barring it from preventing anyone from disturbing them. The elf kicked her boots off and let them topple off the bed and to the floor and unpinned her hooded cloak, allowing it to slip off her shoulders and bunch behind her back on the bed.

"Now," Cullen sat the basket on the wardrobe in the room and started undoing his boots. "I've been wanting to spend some alone time with you since we left Skyhold for this place." Boots off, Cullen placed them by the door and took his jacket off, placing it up on the coat rack. In only a white linen shirt and brown trousers, he took the basket in hand and sat next to his love in bed. He kissed her deeply, taking his free hand to stroke her cheek. "The Maker himself will have to descend from the Golden City in order to pry me away from your side tonight."

Ruki pressed her forehead to his. "I'd like to see him try," she coyly smirked and kissed him again, she draped her arms around him and leaned into him. The pair fell backwards, Ruki pinning the human down as they kissed a little harder. A lot more passionately. With a lot more fervor. Ruki's soul almost fled her body as hard as her body shook when she felt Cullen's hands slide up her back and pull her into him as his tongue glided across hers. She hadn't realized how much she missed his touch. Although it had only been a little under two weeks since their encounter in her quarters, it's all she thought about. Passing him on the battlements, spying on him with Dorian as he sparred with his men, or even at long and dull War Table meetings. All cognitive thought shattered as she felt Cullen's hand lightly ghost the small of her back.

Cullen broke away from this kiss, running a hand through her hair. His eyes were heavy as he smiled up at her. "We can continue this later if you wish," He pushed himself upwards, taking the Inquisitor with him. "Right now, I know you haven't had much to eat yet today."

Ruki's stomach as if on queue, let out an audible rumble that roused a chuckled from her Commander.

"As I suspected." As Ruki slid from his lap, the Commander opened his basket and started pulling various types of smoked meats, cheeses, breads, and fruit from it. "I wasn't quite sure what you preferred, so I chose to get a variety of items." Cullen pulled two bottles of wine and two wine glasses from the basket as well. "Is this alright with you?"

Ruki smiled. "It's perfect. Thank you, vhenan."

"Good," Cullen purred as he gripped the bottle of wine tightly and pried the cork loose. He poured his love a glass first before pour himself one. "You've been hiding most of the day. Are you nervous for the ball tomorrow night?"

Ruki took a sip from her wine. She smiled, happy at the fact he remembered that she adored the sweet red varieties. "Oh, well... I'm sure most everyone is. We're going to try to thwart an assassination. These nightmares have haunted me for days now... if this goes south... if I cannot do this-"

Cullen cupped Ruki's face in his free hand and smiled reassuringly. "You can. If anyone can save the Empress, it's you," Cullen's voice was soft and soothing. "Don't doubt yourself."

Ruki took his hand and hers and smiled, nuzzling into his touch. She exhaled, her sigh carrying away her doubt. "Alright.. thank you." She took his hand from her face and gingerly kissed his rough, scarred knuckles. Her lips lingered and faintly smiled while Cullen pulled his hand free and gently placed in on the base of her neck.

The Commander leaned her forward and gently kissed her forehead. "Now, enough about the Inquisition-life doesn't always have to be about it. Let's have this evening be about us."

* * *

The Commander kept to his word. As the wine bottles emptied and their feast had diminished to crumbs, Ruki cleared the plates and glasses off the bed and tucked them back into the basket sitting on the floor. The sun was barely peering about the horizon and the sounds of insects started to resonate outside the tavern window. A pair of familiar rough hands groped the waist of the Inquisitor and tugged her backwards. Ruki found herself pressed into the Commander's chest, his hands snaking around her chest and interlocking preventing any chance of escape, like she'd want to anyways.

Cullen smirked, gripping the elf tightly as if she'd float away. "Honestly... this has been my best night of my life," he speech was slowed and eyes glossy. "I'm not sure if the wine is giving me courage but... please... spend the night here with me."

Ruki felt the heat of a blush spread from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. "Cullen, are you sure-?"

The human interrupted the elf's protest with a kiss. "More than anything."

Ruki chuckled. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Cullen grinned as he rose from the bed and closed the tattered curtains of the tavern and then swiftly crossed the room and barred the door for the evening. A faint lantern light flickered on the end table, casting dancing shadows and bathing the room in a soft orange light. The Commander stood in front of the bed, staring at the elf in front of him in wonder. "You're... so..." his words caught in his throat. "I don't know what I'm even trying to say," he chuckled halfheartedly.

"It'll come to you," Ruki smiled as she started loosening some of her clothes, unbuttoning her trousers and started to shimmy out of them.

Cullen's face erupted into a bright shade of crimson. "What are you doing?"

Ruki glanced up at her Commander. _Sweet Creators, he's adorable when he blushes._ A chuckle escaped through the nose of the Inquisitor as she shook her head. "I'm getting ready for bed, Cullen." The elf tossed her trousers aside and loosened the buttons on her overshirt. "Is this a problem? I mean you've seen my with less on before."

"I, um-" the Commander stammered, he crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor. Ruki found it adorable, it was a go-to stance for him when he was feeling nervous. The Commander finally turned to the Inquisitor, eyes heavy focused on hers, not allowing his gaze to dip down and admire her barely clothed form. "I suppose you're right, but it was not my intention to, well-"

"It's alright, Cullen, I understand." Ruki smiled, she leaned down to pick up her overshirt. She grasped it in her hands and her breast band toppled to the floor as she shifted it. A familiar course hand grasped her wrist.

"No," Cullen's voice was soft. "That can't be comfortable to sleep in." Ruki admired the Commander's conscious effort to keep eye contact with her. "Here," the Commander reached up and pulled his shirt off his back and held it out to her. "I reason that this will be more comfortable given it's looser."

Ruki smiled, taking the shirt from her love. "Thank you, Cullen," she pulled the shirt over her head, leaving the brown leather laces undone. Sweet Creators, was he right. The linen shirt smelled of leather, oakenmoss, and elder flowers. Like her Commander. It was very big on her, her hands hidden under the long sleeves as she fell backwards. "You're not getting this back," she purred.

Cullen's eyebrow quirked. "Really?" he crawled into bed, haphazardly looming over her.

Ruki chuckled, gazing up and meeting his piercing amber gaze. "Really."

Cullen huffed. "That's fair," he grunted as he fell back on the pillow. Ruki was there in the nook of his arm in an instant, almost as soon as he laid down. The Commander laughed, hooking his arm around the elf and rolling to face her. He cupped her face with is free hand and gently ran a thumb across her cheek. "You are so beautiful," he whispered softly, like he couldn't believe she was in front of him.

"As are you," Ruki placed her hand on his and interlaced her fingers with his.

"As am I?" Cullen repeated, chuckling. "Surely you're mistaken."

"Am I?"

The Commander's face deepened to a dark crimson. "Well it's just... well..." Cullen pulled back from the Inquisitor, gesturing to his scar-laden chest.

Ruki chuckled, taking her hands and tracing each nick of his skin she could see. "I," she scooted back into his arms. "I love them," she gingerly kissed each scar, loving and tasting every inch of his chest. "They tell the story of someone who is healing from their past. Like these scars, you too shall heal." She snuggled into his chest as she felt Cullen drape the blanket over them and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered to her softly as he kissed the shell of her ear. "Good night."

"Sleep well, vhenan." Ruki leaned up and kissed him softly. She blinked heavily as she sunk back down into the Commander's chest, curling her fingers into his chest hair. She closed her eyes and was swiftly taken away by sleep.


	7. A Night to Remember

Ruki's stomach was in knots. Several covered Inquisition carriages had traveled along the dirt path leading away from the small village towards the grand Winter Palace, that seemed so small from this distance, the tips of its tall spires barely visible from the trees.

Leliana sat with her nose in a book, a coy smile faint on her lips as she read. Josephine sat next to the Commander, her hair down from its usual braid as she scribbled something in her clipboard with her tongue slightly protruding from her lips in thought. Cullen sat across from the Inquisitor, eyes locked on the small carriage outside that was carrying her companions and Madame Vivinne, who insisted on coming along. His brow was scrunched in thought and his cheeks tinted pink. Ruki wondered if he was still thinking about this morning. Dorian tried his best to keep Josephine at bay, who was growing increasingly frustrated on why the Commander and Inquisitor were no where to be seen. Apparently the small Antivan woman was strong enough to kick down a barred tavern door. Ruki's own face flushed in embarrassment remembering the chastising she and her Commander recieved for feeling the need to keep their romance a secret from the Spymaster and Ambassador. At lease the other two women found it endearing, and the elf's heart went out to Cullen for having to deal with even more of their sister-like teasing now.

"We have to reach the Empress before Corypheus does," Cullen's sharp voice broke the painfully awkward silence. "Question is: how?"

Josephine looked up from her writing and turned to the Commander, crossing her leg over her knee. "We know how. I have our way in Commander, remember? Or where you too busy making doe eyes over our lovely Inquisitor?" Josephine chuckled at the rashvine red Cullen's face turned. "The real question is," the Ambassador continued, "where is our enemy hiding?" Josephine turned to Ruki and offered her a warm smile, Gods the elf must have looked just as fretting on her face as she did in her mind. "At the urging of Grand Duchess Florianne, the Empress is holding a ball and absolutely everyone will be there." Josephine sat her clipboard down on the bench next to her, a rare sight, as she spoke more. "During the festivities, the Empress will be meeting with the usurper Duke Gasaprd and Ambassador Briala."

Leliana looked up from her reading. "The assassin must be hiding in one of these factions."

Ruki's mind swirled in confusion, so many new names compared to when this was first discussed at the war table. Human politics were so complex, so many unnecessary titles and people and power thrown about. Ruki longed for the simplicity of clan life, but with the eyes of her advisers on her-especially Cullen's offering her understanding and whatever he knew-she swallowed the lump in her throat. So many questions, not enough time. "Remind me why we need to go to the peace talks? The Empress has personal guards, right? We should have just warned her she's in danger." Ruki felt it was too late for this protest, but she needed to know why not just send a letter? Maybe Leliana had been right all along, how Josephine picks the most complicated manner to fix things.

Josephine sighed, "We made the attempt previously, but-"

Leliana spoke over the Ambassador, knowing something she hadn't perhaps. "It seemed like our messages never reached her. Someone must have been intercepting them at the time."

"And I agree with Josephine," Cullen added, offering Ruki an apology with his eyes. "It's for the better we didn't leave this to chance. If Orlais falls to Corypheus, no land is safe."

Ruki sat back, arms folded, legs crossed. If they had the luxury of being at Skyhold she would have gotten onto her advisers from keeping this from her, they must of had their reasons at the time-perhaps to keep Ruki out of the field to keep her from getting hurt before the ball. She sighed, she had many more questions. "What do we know about Duke Gaspard?"

Cullen leaned forward. "The man who would have been Emperor," Cullen's voice was harder than normal. His "Commander" voice. Ruki tried not to smile at his forced bravado but let him continue. "He's Celene's cousin, and was first in line to inherit the throne when Emperor Florian died." Cullen shifted his weight, crossing his leg over his knee and offering a short apology to Leliana when he nudged her with his boot. "Celene outmaneuvered him. She won over the Council of Heralds." Cullen couldn't help but to chuckled when Ruki's eyebrows quirked. Another new faction the elf had paid no mind to. "They hold the authority over title disputes. She became Empress, and he the General of the Imperial army. He's well loved by his troops." Cullen leaned forward, propping his weight up on his arm resting on his knee. "He's also a chevalier. Most of their numbers sided with him when he turned on the Empress."

"I thought the chevaliers were part of the Imperial army. Why would they follow the Duke?" Ruki leaned forward to make Cullen's pose. His familiar scent of leather, oakmoss, and elderflower wafted passed her nose. Any other time she would have closed the distance to kiss him, and by the shimmer in Cullen's eyes he would have done the same. Now was not the time, but the tension was still very much palpable.

Cullen chuckled softly. "Well," he sat back up. "Most chevaliers are sworn to serve the crown," Cullen must have caught how soft his voice was, judging form the giggles that erupted from Josephine and Leliana. With his "Commander" voice, he continued with: "But that does not mean they have faith in the person wearing it. The Empress has tried to improve relations with Ferelden and Nevarra. The chevaliers see her as anti-military. They believe that Gaspard could lead the Empire back to the glory of Drakon's expansion years."

To Ruki, Gaspard sounded like the villain already. A usurper who wants the throne, it seemed almost too easy-perhaps she's been reading Hard in Hightown too much. Though, she knew, she couldn't just go in there were a makeshift target painted on the back of the Grand Duke. She could miss something which could cause the death of the Empress. Many more questions, and she could look past the carriage driver to see the spires of the Winter Palace growing larger with each hoofbeat of the horses. "Who is this Ambassador Briala?"

Leliana took her turn to speak, dog-earing her place in Darktown's Deal, before closing the book and placing it in her lap. "An ambassador in name only," she began. "She has organized the elves of Halamshiral into an underground army. The Empress invited her to the peace talks in a bid to gain the elves' alliance in the war." Leliana shuffled her position, nudging Cullen's foot from her knee and pushing a stray lock of her red hair behind her ear. "That would be scandal enough, without the rumor that Briala is a jilted lover of Celene's. A personal grudge and a network of saboteurs at her disposal," the redhead couldn't hide her smirk very well. "A promising lead."

Maybe it was the fact Ruki as an elf, or the fact she too has an ongoing romance with a human, but the Inquisitor didn't sense anything suspicious around Briala. Perhaps she was an innocent party, or perhaps not. Now was not the time. The Inquisitor but has seemed like quite the gossip when her eyebrows arched in surprise. "Wait, the elven leader is the jilted lover of the Empress?"

"Well it's not widely known," Leliana chuckled. "Just a rumor whispered among the palace servants a few years ago." Leliana picked up her book again, opening it to the page she left off at and continued reading. "If it were true and were to get out-the Empress and an elf," Leliana let out a sultry chuckle, biting her lip. "The scandal would destroy Celene's court." A deep rumble from Cullen caused Leliana to glance upwards; she smirked lightly. "I must say I mean no offense, Mistress Lavellan. Your dear Commander has come to defend your honor."

Ruki couldn't help it but to chuckle, at Leliana's comment and the shade of red Cullen turned. "It's quite alright," she smiled warmly.

Leliana nodded to acknowledge the forgiveness she didn't need. "There, Commander. It's all better now." Another disapproving growl rumbled from Cullen as he slumped back against the backrest of the bench. She chuckled and continued on her topic of Ambassador Briala. "Even if a lie, Briala could use it to blackmail the Empress. She has some connection to the throne."

Ruki turned to Josephine who hadn't said much the carriage ride there. Maybe she could fill her in on the last person of interest. "Tell me everything we know about the Empress."

The Antivan woman smiled, nodding to agree with the request. "Empress Celene is a renowned diplomat and reformer," Josephine twisted her hair into a bun as she continued to speak. "She works tirelessly to secure peace for the Empire. Unfortunately, many Orlesians view peace as complacency." After her hair was free from her neck and shoulders, Josephine reclaimed her clipboard and continued to write. "She has yet to name an heir, leaving the future of the Empire in doubt if anything happens to her." Josephine chuckled, shaking her head. "Especially since the next in line is her cousin Gaspard, who's made few friends on the Council of Heralds."

"Celene is surrounded at all times by countless guards, courtiers, servants, and vassals," Leliana spoke up. "What better place for an assassin to hide than the Empress' own household?"

Ruki shook her head in confusion. "How can Gaspard still be next in line while he wages war against his Empress?" Ruki's tone was heavy and she was getting frustrated about all this information about Orlesian politics swirling around in her mind.

Cullen shook his head at his Inquisitor's frustration, offering her a faint smile. "The title of 'Grand Duke' indicates that he was a prince before the Empress took the throne."

The carriage pulled to a halt as the bustling of palace servants started to unload trunks of clothes and other accessories for the night. Before the door of the carriage could be flung open and the occupants swept away to be readied for the evening, Ruki glanced at her most trusted advisers and stated simply: "You certainly have given my plenty to think about."

As servants drew closer to the doors of the carriage, Cullen lowered his voice to a whisper as the advisers and Inquisitor huddled in close. "With Gaspard and Celene's troops entrenched, we cannot openly have our own troops here."

"My agents have already started getting our soldiers inside, Commander, don't fret your pretty head off." Leliana teased in a hushed whisper.

The doors of the carriage flung open and in frantic Orlesian the servants plucked Leliana and Josephine from their seats.

Cullen offered Ruki one last halfhearted smile before he too was taken away by the arm, lead away.

"Inquisitor," a small voice called from a young servant girl. She offered her hand to the other elf. "With me, please. Lady Montilyet and Madame de Fer have special instructions to ready you for this evening.

Ruki swallowed her nerves and gingerly took the servant girl's hand.

* * *

Hours had ticked by like weeks as Cullen paced the halls of the changing quarters for the ball. He thumbed his ornate mask in his hand as he walked. _Is everything alright? What is taking her so long to get ready? It's been hours now, the Palace bells are getting ready to chime. We will be late if this farce were to continue._

"Calm down, man, you're going to tread a path in the carpets," Dorian teased. He paused the Commander and started to adjust his sash and smooth the wrinkles in his suit. "Have you never been anywhere formal, dear Commander?"

Cullen rolled his eyes. "Ruki should have been ready hours ago," his brow scrunched as Dorian tussled his blond hair before smoothing it back into a pompadour.

"I am sure the Commander knows how to groom himself, Dorian," Cassandra sighed. "He is a grown man after all."

Dorian scoffed. "Nonsense," the Tevinter mage continued his grooming of the Commander until he was satisfied. "There. Our farm boy looks presentable now."

Vivienne circled Ruki's company and chuckled warmly to herself. She wore a long extravagant black dress that shimmered in the moonlight with an ornate mask with a long, frilly white crest of feathers along her brow. "My, you lot clean up nicely." The enchantress chuckled. "Especially you, Commander. The Inquisitor certainly has a fine taste in men."

Cullen's cheeks reddened as a loud snort erupted from Sera.

"Aww, Cully-Wully is so red!" Sera stood from her lounging and pinched the Commander's cheeks. "Lots of men under ya, so you need a woman over you. 'Cause you know, positions."

"How crass of you, Sera," Cassandra wrinkled her nose.

Dorian snorted. "I bet that's a view, isn't it?"

Cullen's chewed his lip at Sera and Dorian's taunting. "Well," he started. "Currently the only view I have is top-down." Cullen had to admit, it felt nice to be open with his Inquisitor's inner circle. They were happy for them, so carefree and understanding. His lip twitched in a nervous smile as the color in his face deepened; his comment was most inappropriate.

Dorian gave a hearty laugh as he clapped the Commander's back. "There we go! Be proud, you have a beautiful, intelligent woman to call your own."

Sera whistled. "And the arse on her," the rogue grinned before clicking her tongue and winking at the Commander.

Vivienne turned to Cassandra, a faint frown drawn on her lips. "Is it always like this?"

"Eh, you get use to it after a while. It is not so bad. This is fairly mild compared to most conversions I have overheard." Cassandra unbuttoned the top button of her suit to give herself some neck room.

The sound of heels clicking on marble caught the attention of the Commander, whose smile quickly faded upon realizing it was only Leliana and Josephine. Both women looked lovey, Leliana in a short violet gown and Josephine in a navy blue ballgown with a golden sash around her waist tied in a ribbon. The faint sound of footsteps excited Cullen again.

"Inquisiton," Josephine beamed. "May I present to you, Lady Inquisitor Ruki Lavellan."

Josephine and Leliana stepped aside as Ruki turned around the corner.

Dorian beamed, "My my."

Sera let out a sharp, rowdy whistle. "Lookin' good, boss!" she cheered with a thumbs up.

Cassandra and Vivienne remained silent as the clasped their hands and beamed in awe.

Cullen felt his breath escape his lungs with his sharp gasp. "Oh..." he whispered softly. His mouth slightly hung open as he watched his Inquisitor saunter towards him, unable to move like a deer caught in the sights of a hunter.

The Inquisitor's shoulder-length hair was braided and laid over her shoulder with a brilliant white flower placed behind her ear. Her dress was her favorite color, a deep violet, and was laced with silver patterns he could only assume were Dalish in origin. A slit cut up her dress allowed for her legs to peak out as she walked and she wore simple ivory flats. Her mask was ornate and simple, deep violet with white patterns similar to those on her dress with one singular long white feather protruding from her mask, opposite the side of her flower. Her nails were painted deep violet while crescent-shaped opals dangled from her ears. She paused in front of her group of companions, the portion of her face that wasn't covered by her mask was a deep red. "So... how do I look?"

The group erupted in a shouting of complements that only deepened Ruki's blush before those magenta orbs pierced through Cullen. He was surprised, in that moment, that his heart didn't stop. It only quickened in pace, like a hummingbird beating its wings. "Cullen?"

Ruki's sweet voice snapped him out of his trance. He tried to form words but all that came out was variations of "um", "uh", and "oh".

"I believe what our dear Commander is trying to say," Dorian interjected. "He wants to tell you that you look stunning. And that he'll be expecting to see that gown on his chamber floor later this evening."

Sera whistled as Cullen's blushed deepened. "Yeah! Just remember the peach!"

"Dorian! Sera!" Cassandra snapped.

"They're just making fun, Cassandra," Ruki chuckled. "It's alright," the elf came right up to Cullen and smooched him on the cheek, leaving a deep violet lipstick mark on his jawline. "You're sweet, you two." Ruki also left a similar mark on Dorian's cheek before she sauntered past the pair of men. "Come now," she teased. "This will be a night to remember."

Cullen touched the lipstick mark on his cheek, dumbfounded, as he stared after the Inquisitor. The way her hips swayed was unnatural, she was showing off for him. Indeed, he was thinking of seeing that dress on that tavern floor tonight. Or on her as she straddled his hips, Cullen wasn't particular. Cullen was snapped from this thoughts when Dorian playfully nudged the Commander with his elbow.

"No need to thank me, Commander," the Tevinter mage snickered. "I believe our Inquisitor has told us to follow her."

All Cullen could do was hum softly as he followed, eyes still drinking up her form as she lead them from the dressing rooms.

* * *

Josephine and Ruki made their way past the gates into the courtyard of the Winter Palace, while the rest of the Inquisition followed close behind. Orlesian noblemen and women littered the yard, already sewing seeds of gossip into the evening air.

"The political situation here in Halamshiral hangs by a thread. The Empress fears our presence could sever it," Josephine started. "The Grande Duke is too happy to have us at the ball as his guests, as you remember our invitation came form him." Josephine shook her head, a concerned expression drawn upon her normally calm face. "Whether we act as allies, or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity... if not a clear advantage."

Ruki stared at the guards in front of her as they parted, revealing the pair to the Grand Duke. Ruki wrinkled her nose, what a hideous little shem.

"Inquisitor Lavellan!" Gaspard greeted her warmly. "It is an honor to meet you at last. Bringing the rebel mages into the ranks of your army was a brilliant move." His voice lowered into a whisper has he brushed shoulders with the Dalish Inquisitor. "Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais."

"And which one was the rightful one again," Ruki snapped in a hushed whisper. "I keep getting them confused."

"The handsome, charming one of course," Gaspard pulled back from the Inquisitor and bowed to her, a smirk hiding just under his gaudy mask as his head dipped low.

Ruki sneered as the Duke's head was low, only to fade back into a neutral expression has his head perked back up.

A low chuckle rumbled in the throat of the Duke. "I am not a man who forgets his friends, Inquisitor. You help me, I'll help you."

As the rest of the Inquisition gathered behind Josephine and the Inquisitor, the elf took note of the jealous rumble that came from her lover as the Duke took her by the arm and lead her through the garden.

"Are you prepared to shock the assembly by appearing as the guest of a hateful usurper, my lady?" Gaspard whispered as he and Ruki strolled through the palace grounds. "They will be telling stories of this into the next age."

Ruki couldn't help but to smirk. "I can't imagine that crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives."

Gaspard chuckled sharply. "I knew we would get along famously, Inquisitor." The Duke pulled her aside and whispered to her. "As a friend, perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening. This elven woman, Briala-I suspect that she intends to disrupt the negotiations." The Duke placed a small scroll into the palm of the Inquisitor. "My people have found these 'ambassadors' all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes."

Ruki stared into the eye slits in the Duke's mask. She could faintly see his pupils staring back into her as she thought. _Keep an open mind, Ruki._ "That sounds like something I should look into," she softly replied, thumbing the small piece of parchment in her palm.

Gaspard sighed. "Be as discrete as possible. I detest the Game, but is we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like villains." Like a switch as some fellow strolled by, the Duke straighten his posture and retook the elf's arm. "We're keeping the court waiting, Inquisitor, shall we?" his voice was proper and proud like he was putting on an act. Playing a game.

Ruki pulled her arm free from the Duke. "I'll be a moment, Grand Duke."

The Duke smiled and nodded, and slowly started to stroll away.

Ruki winced as she heard the noblemen and women around her start sneering at her being a mage and an elf but Leliana clasping her arm brought her to reality.

"I will be taking this," Leliana snatched the paper from Ruki, tucking it into her breast as she smiled. "You know what to do if you find anything of use." The redhead gave the Inquisitor a sultry wink as she made her way past the Inquisitor. Dorian, Sera, and Vivienne followed suit, while Cassandra had been stopped by a noblewoman begging for help finding an enchanted ring.

Cullen brushed past Ruki, lingering there as he lowered his voice to a whisper. "These Orlesians are the piranhas attracted to weakness of prey. Do be careful, darling," his voice was heavy with concern as he looked to her, amber eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"Same to you, vhenan," Ruki replied as Cullen gave her a half smile and continued past the door.

Ruki stood in the garden, like a rabbit in the sight of a hawk, as she watched her friends disappear into the crowd. Even Cassandra's promise of catching up later didn't ease her. She continued to gawk at the gateway as Josephine took a step in front of her. That seemed to snap her back to reality.

"Inquisitor, a moment if you please?" her normally cheerful voice was tense and proper, as if she were wearing a persona for the nobility of Orlais. "I know of your sharp tongue, so I must warn you before you go inside: how you speak to the court is a matter of life and death." Josephine's hands were placed firmly on her hips as she stared into the eyes of the Inquisitor, as if to challenge her. "This is not a simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, _every gesture_ , is measured and evaluated for weakness."

Ruki offered Josephine a smile. "I'll keep my guard up, Josie, don't worry."

Normally Josephine would have smiled in return, but her lips remained pursed. "The Game is like Wicked Grace played to the death. You must never reveal your cards. When you meet the Empress the eyes of the entire court will be upon you." Josephine's voice broke and shook with concern. "You were much safer staring down Corypheus in Haven, Ruki."

Ruki sighed heavily, her mind flocked to her friends, to Cullen. "It would be a wonderful idea for the others to hear this warning as well... especially Sera. Maybe tell her twice."

Josephine cracked a small smile as she gave a curt nod. "I'll have a few... discrete words." She took a deep breath and sighed, a warm familiar smile spreading across her lips. "Everything will be fine."

Ruki returned the smile as she strolled past Josephine, swearing she heard the Antivan woman praying to Andraste as they walked into the palace together.

The small group huddled together outside the ballroom doors, chattering wildly as Ruki and Josephine approached. Cullen took note of Ruki's arrive by pushing past Dorian and Leliana. He went as if he were going to embrace her but promptly put his arms down to his side. He instead tipped his head to her politely, his eyes heavy with his fear for her.

 _Oh Cullen..._

Cassandra jogged up behind the Inquisitor, excusing herself for the delay. "What is the plan?"

"Stopping Whatsherface's death and not letting Coryphetits win sounds like a solid one," Sera snorted. She had since stepping into the palace removed her suit jacket and tied it around her waist exposing her beige undershirt with faint mustard stains dotting the chest.

Josephine sighed, shaking her head. "It is not that simple Sera, we must be on our guard. We must all be on our best behavior and not embarrass the Inquisitor as well as ourselves. We all act as one, they will judge us as one. Cassandra you will be keeping watch in the Vestiblue. Dorian you will be keeping an eye out in the side gardens. Cullen, Leliana, Madame de Fur, and Sera you will be with me, eyeing the ballroom. Please, especially you Sera, behave yourself tonight. For all of our sakes."

The group murmured their compliance as the Duke appeared.

"Are you ready, my lady?" he extended a hand to her. As he did his eyes snapped to Cullen after hearing a faint growl rumble from him. "And please keep your Ferelden guard dog in line, he must know I mean you no harm."

"Commander, please." Ruki's voice was apologetically sharp as she reached for the Duke's hand. As soon as she felt his course shem hands squeeze hers she swallowed a lump she didn't know she was holding.

In that moment, Ruki realized tonight was going to be painfully long.


	8. Of Wicked Eyes

_That night in Haven was gentle and quiet. Ruki had difficulties sleeping and made her way to their spot to sit-their secret when one or the other had difficulties slipping into the Fade. She bundled up tightly in a blanket and gazed upwards at the starts, the tips of her ears reddening in the cold. "Ruki?" Cullen's familiar voice called out to her in the night. He had cupped her shoulders. "It is much too cold to be out here tonight." With a gentle squeeze he encouraged her to stand and led her to one of the few empty building in Haven. It was a quaint cabin, only one room with a fireplace and emptied shelves and an unkempt bed. With a flick of the elf's wrist the logs in the fireplace ignited as she removed the blanket draped across her shoulders and spread it across the floor. "I heard you like to play board games," the Commander smiled as he started to set up a game of chess. "Do you feel like a quick game?"_

 _"Of course, I didn't know you liked to play games, Commander."_

 _Cullen chuckled. "Every once and a great while, it keeps my wits about me."_

 _Ruki took her seat and studied her opponent. Her heart fluttered at how beautiful he looked in the flames; his hair unkempt from his failed attempt to sleep, his golden eyes soaking up the flames as if that's where they got their hue. Before she could catch herself Ruki was leaning into her Commander, lips parted as if she were going to kiss him. And Creators did she want to kiss him. Cullen's amber eyes flicked upwards and met her gaze. He gasped softly as his face reddened. He stared at her, slack-jawed, his eyes softer than she had ever seen them._

 _The elf cleared her throat and pushed herself back. Her face red as she waved her hand. She apologized and twirled a lock of her platinum hair in her fingers. That scar on his lip tugging up in a smirk only furthered her embarrassment as she tried to dismiss what just happened._

* * *

The elf's eyes flickered open at the call of her name. "Lady Inquisitor Lavellan!" the court herald called out to her. She stood frozen at the tops of the stairs as her heart drummed in her chest. Soft encouragement from her advisers caused her to slowly make her way down the stairs, twirling the tip of her braid as she went down. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the Empress as she gently curtsied, and as relieved when she returned the gesture from across the ballroom. "Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Ferelden, crusher of the vile apostates of the mage underground!"

"He's so full of it, that's not how it went," Sera hissed in protest from above her.

Vivienne cooed down at her as well: "Remember to smile. This is all for show, my dear."

Ruki swallowed the lump in her throat as she forced a convincing smile at all the noblemen and women of Orlais gawking at her as if she were as the Gods intended in front of them.

The court herald cleared his throat and continued. "Champion of the blessed Andraste herself!"

The court murmured among themselves as a low rumble of a laugh erupted from Dorian. "Did you see their faces?" he hissed. "Priceless."

"Accompanying the Inquisitor," the herald continued. "Madame Vivienne, First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi, Enchanter of the Imperial Court, mistress to the Duke of Ghislain. Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomina-"

"Get on with it!" Cassandra barked at the herald. Ruki could only imagine the snarl on the Seeker's face and it brought her some easing familiarity.

The herald sighed. "Pentaghast," he huffed. "Fourteenth cousin to the King of Nevarra, nine times removed. Hero of Orlais and right hand of the Divine. Lord Dorian Pavus, member of the Circle of Vyrantium, son of Lord Magister Halward Pavus of Asariel." The herald paused, showing some hesitation.

With the snickering bubbling from Sera above her, Ruki know what was coming-as promised the one gag Sera could get away with for attending with her.

"And it appears we have an honored guest among them as well. Her Ladyship Mai Bahlsych of Korse!"

Sera's snickering grew louder as a symphony of "Sera!"s hissed out from the rest of her companions and advisers. Ruki bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. When she had a moment she would have to applaud Sera for that one.

"Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath!" the herald had continued his reading off of names.

The Commander strode past the Inquisitor, allowing his fingertips to brush over her hand to encourage her to follow him. Ruki caught how Cullen's demeanor changed as the herald continued to sound off.

"Commander of the forces of the Inquisition. Former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall."

Ruki caught the fainted of a growl from the Commander. If only she could squeeze his hand and let him know he'll be okay. The man she had grown so fond over was trying his hardest to run from his past, perhaps in time he could turn and face it the teeth-bared defiance she had grown to admire from him.

"Lady Lelianna, Nightingale of the Imperial Court. Veteran of the Fifth Blight, seneschal of the Inquisition and left hand of the Divine." A look of relief seemed to wash over the herald, because he had finally reached the end of the paper he had to read off. "And Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva City. Ambassador to the Inquisition."

Ruki gawked up at the Empress as her advisers and companions, excluding Sera who had left to probably raid the refreshments, filed in behind her like a wall of support for her to lean back on. The Duke gestured for the elf to continue up the stairs and as she did he began to speak.

"Cousin. My dear sister," the Duke growled bluntly.

"Grand Duke," the Empress cooed back as him as she curtsied. "We are always honored when your presence graces our court."

"Don't waste my time with pleasantries, Celene," the Duke snapped. "We have business to conclude."

"We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests," the Empress dismissed him with the flick of her hand.

The Duke gave a flamboyant, exaggerated bow before he took his leave. "Inquisitor," he hissed with malice as he left her side.

"Lady Inquisitor Lavellan, and her company," the Empress smiled. "We welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would have never been possible."

The Duchess took her bow as she turned to flash a coy smile at the Inquisitor and the Empress. "What an unexpected pleasure," she huffed. "I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities." The Duchess flashed a predatory smirk as she took her leave. "We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor."

The Empress watched the Duchess leave as she returned her attention to the Inquisitor and her company. "Your arrival in our court is like a cool wind on a summer's day," she mused.

Ruki wanted to just blurt it out. _You're in terrible danger! Get out of here!_ It would be wasted breath. She was forced to play this nonsensical game. "I am delighted to be here, Your Majesty."

The Empress smiled and tipped her head. "We have heard much of your exploits, Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings. So tell me, how do you find Halamshiral?"

"I..." Ruki could spill it in that moment. _Please, Your Majesty, call off the ball your life is at risk here._ Like moving a pawn across the chess board, she continued to play. She gripped her loving memory of that night in Haven with Cullen tight in the back of her mind as she continued. "I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties, and I could not do them justice."

"Your modesty does you credit, and speaks well for the Inquisition," the Empress almost sounded proud in her words. "Fill free to enjoy the pleasantries of the ballroom, Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance."

Ruki gave one gracious curtsy to the Empress as her company scattered into the ballroom. She turned towards the stares and made a beeline for her Commander, but Leliana had stepped between them, shooing him away with her hand. A small smile dancing on the lips of the Spymaster. "Forgive me, he'll be hovering around you all night I'm afraid. And it will be hard enough to let him allow you to do what needs to be done tonight," she started, she thumbed the mask in her hand as she continued. "Although, I need a word with you when you have a moment." The redhead tipped her head to the Inquisitor and took her leave, adjusting her mask on her face as she vanished into the sea of guests.

The elf found herself alone, drowning in the anxiety of the situation. That if there were any miscalculation on her part, if she were to be distracted what-so-ever, if she were to miss a single clue that the Empress would die and Orlais would fall into chaos more so than it already was. Josephine was right, she would feel braver spitting in the face of Corypheus rather than being trapped in this Palace all night. The night was young, and with the fate of Thedas depending on her success, but Ruki had her mind on something else. Her rock, her beacon of light in dark times, her dashing Commander: now where did he run off to?

* * *

Cullen hissed at the nobles crowding around him as he leaned against the wall. Men and women alike were cooing over him as if he were a fine piece of art and he despised it. Their voices had seemed to merge into one chaotic and unappreciated chant as one voice seemed to silence the rest: "Commander, are you married?"

Cullen's eyes darted to the man who asked him that question. He thought about lying, about saying he had a wife somewhere in some far off corner of Thedas. As if that would do any good, they could just try to persuade him into "one night she doesn't have to know about". Cullen couldn't do that to Ruki. His heart skipped a beat when his mind flickered to the elf. _Did I just think about her as my wife?_ Could humans and elves even get married? What would his family think? What would her Clan think? A faint smirk of defiance appeared on the Commander's lips. No matter, the thought of after all this, about taking her back to South Reach to meet his siblings and introducing her as his wife. Maybe they could get a dog. Cullen had a faint smile appear on his face thinking about his beloved, wherever she was in the sea of Orlesian nobility. Taking her away from this all someday.

A noblewoman cooed. "See, he does look better when he smiles instead of brooding!"

"He still hasn't answered the question," one of the other noblemen huffed.

"Oh," Cullen replied. "No I am not, not yet," he winced at the excited gasped that erupted from some of the women, even from some of the men. A flicker of that platinum hair and the sway of violet fabric sent Cullen's heart soaring. "Although, I am already spoken for." Cullen trailed off as soon as his Inquisitor pushed past the nobility circling him. Someone had made an offhand comment about him technically still being single. They all fizzled away as Ruki drew closer to him. He stood straight from his slouching position against the wall. As the nobles started to scatter, he took his beloved by the hand. "There you are," he cooed. "Is there something you need? The sooner we can track down this infiltrator the better."

Ruki flashed a teasing smile at him. "Seems you've attracted quite the following, vhenan. Who were all those people?" Her fingers clenched tighter around his.

"I have no idea," he breathlessly chuckled. "They wouldn't leave me alone, asking me an array of personal questions and drowning me in complements. I received at least thirty about my eyes alone. Someone even grabbed my rear," Cullen felt the blush spread on his cheeks and ears as the elf in front of him chuckled. His breath hitched when she took her free hand and traced up his jacket, toying with the buttons near his collar.

"Not enjoying the attention then?" she teased. Cullen squirmed under her touch, Maker she was good at making him feel like this.

He bit his lip and chuckled. "Hardly. Anyway yours is," Cullen stopped himself as he noticed a pair of noblemen sulk by them as they talked, lingering to see what he was going to say. He stubbornly waited for them to move on before he lowered her voice to a whisper, leaning against Ruki's ear as he spoke. "Yours is the only attention worth having." He smirked against her ear as she shivered. At least he could play her Game too.

The elf pulled away from his embrace and smiled. "I don't suppose you could save a dance for me, Commander?"

"No thank you," Cullen barked flatly. His heart fluttered when Ruki's face fell and a soft sigh escaped her. His panic rose as he cupped her face, offering her an apology with his gaze. "No no, I didn't mean to!" Cullen shook his head. "Maker's breath, I'm so sorry. I've answered that question so many times tonight I've started to reject it automatically." He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before he pulled his hands away from her face. Normally he would clutch the hilt of his sword, it would make him feel more secure and confident in his actions. "I've never been one for dancing, and Templars are not known for attending balls."

Ruki's smile returned to her as her eyes lit up. Oh how Cullen loved the spirit that burned through her. "The night is still young, though," she cooed.

Cullen chuckled softly. "Indeed."

The elf joined his side, her hip gently pressed against his own. "I could use some advice right now, I feel like I'm drowning on land." Her voice was cool and wavered from her anxiety.

The Commander tilted his head towards her. "Orlesian social events don't fall within my area of expertise, Inquisitor," he hissed. "There are few here we can trust. Be careful."

"Is that an order, Commander? Trust no one and be careful?" Ruki jested as her elbow gently nudged into Cullen's sides.

The Commander snorted as he folded his arms. "No but as one of your advisers I strongly recommend it."

"So," Ruki leaned in close to him. "Keeping this hypothetical, if we were lovers what then?"

The playfulness in Ruki's voice sent a a shiver down the Commander's spine. "Hypothetical, hm?" Cullen's voice was just as sultry as he gave his Inquisitor a sly sideways glance. He chuckled at her enthusiastic nod and continued. "Then I would hypothetically suggest that you should have stayed in Skyhold, if anything were to go wrong-"

"Cullen, please," Ruki placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. I have Cassandra to watch my back, and Dorian won't even let a fly land on me. If Sera wasn't already piss drunk she'd be on guard too."

The Commander sighed before pivoting on his heel to face his Inquisitor. He searched her eyes, they bore back at him with such an intense will to be strong he couldn't help it but to sigh. He knew Cassandra was a good soldier, and through her numerous reports that she's on more than one occasion risked injury for the Dalish woman. With Dorian, he saw his intense passion to protect her, and for what it mattered, she had a way with him that made them act like blood. "Just, promise me you'll be careful." The Commander against his better judgement kissed the top of his Inquisitor's head. His lips lingered, inhaling the deep aroma of the perfume on her hair. She smelled of wild flowers and ozone, and it almost overloaded the Commander's senses.

"Please," Ruki teased as Cullen straightened his posture to drink up her lavender eyes again. "Because being careful is one of my many expertise."

"I've ready your reports, darling, it most certainly is not," Cullen teased. "Humor me, at least."

Ruki smiled at him. "Always," she sweetly mused as she ran a hand softly down his jawline.

Cullen couldn't take it much longer. He wrapped his arms around his Inquisitor in a loving embrace and with a spin on the heel of his dress shoes, he had her back against the window behind them. Cullen did enjoy that pleasant shade of red his Inquisitor turned when he had her pinned. A playful smirk danced on his lip as Ruki let out a half-hearted chuckle.

"Josephine would kill you if she saw you acting like this," Ruki teased. Her hands found the collar of his jacket and with no resistance from the Commander, she pulled him down closer to him.

Cullen's smirk only grew more devious. "Let her try," is all said before he swooped in and deeply kissed his Inquisitor. For someone that was protesting, even mockingly, about being discovered she wasn't fighting him on letting him explore that mouth of hers. A rapping at the window behind them caught Cullen's attention. His eyes opened and then narrowed at the sight of Sera in the window. The noise had even caught the Inquisitor's attention, who broke the kiss and buried her face in Cullen's chest in embarrassment.

The elf rogue's mouth was moving in speech, food crumbs falling onto her exposed white undershirt. Her jacket tied halfassed around her waist and a sandwich in her hand.

Cullen simply shook his head no.

The elf frowned at him from the other side, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Her lips twisted into a hard frowned as her eyebrows furrowed. She jabbed at the glass in front of her and very muffed Cullen could barely make out. "Stop... sucking...on...her...face...weirdo."

Cullen let out a sigh as he stood up straight and returned his attention to the Inquisitor. "I shouldn't keep you all night, as much as I want to," the Commander's expression turned playful. "Go, knock them dead, as you'd say."

The Inquisitor graced him with her amazing laugh as she strolled past him with a final good-bye, and a warning for him to stay safe as well.

The Commander watched his Inquisitor leave before his gaze returned to the window, eyes narrowing and lips pursed. He shook his head at the elf in the window.

Sera snorted, her face covered in mustard and bread crumbs as she shrugged at the Commander. She took another rather large bite of her sandwich and continued on her way down the balcony, more than likely to continue her personal agenda to embarrass herself and the Inquisition tonight.

Cullen sighed as his eyes darted about the ballroom, looking for any sign of Leliana, Josephine, and Vivienne. He caught sight of all three women among the nobility, chatting up a storm and playing the Game he despised so. He also noticed a slip of that deep violet dress disappearing behind a doorway Cullen was most certain Ruki was not suppose to go to, but whatever she needed to do right? His strolled though the sea of nobility that started to gather around him and made his way to the garden area. Cullen would never admit it outloud, he was even struggling to accept this himself, but he needed a certain Tevene mage's company around.

The Commander had grown, for lack of a better term in his mind, more civil with the mage in the past few weeks. Their chess matches were almost on a regular schedule, and the Commander was still amused about Dorian's will to win by cheating than to actually play a fair match. Cullen learned he and Dorian shared similar tastes in several things, from literature to liquor and everything in between. Cullen was finally able see through his snobbish Tevinter shell and see the asshole older brother Ruki adored in him.

Speaking of the Devil, Dorian had wrinkled his nose at a nobleman that went past him and swore softly in Tevene into his wine glass. His soft brown eyes glanced over at the sound of the Commander's heavy footsteps. A smirk danced across his face as he pulled his wine glass away. "Dearest Commander," he teased. "How are you fairing this fine evening?"

Cullen rumbled, snatching a champagne glass from a serving girl's tray and glanced about. He brought the champagne flute to his lips and took a sip. _Act normal Rutherford, you're a normal guest at a high-end Orlesian ball... speaking to a Tevinter magister in the open like a fool. This is why I just train the soldiers._

"Stealth doesn't suit you, dear Commander," Dorian chuckled. "Has your evening been just as dreadful as mine? These nobles act like I reek of cabbages the way they sneer at me."

"Well at least they're avoiding you. If it's not a marriage proposal, it's heavy-handed flattery, and if it's neither for former or latter it's someone trying to grab my rear," the Commander growled into his champagne as he took another a sip.

"How awful," sarcasm dripped from the mage's voice like the venomous viper he was. "Dozens of suitors telling you how pretty you look, you, a Ferelden knight who they claim is really good at shackling and killing the evil, evil mages of the Thedas."

Cullen winced at the mage's malice. "I'm sorry," he started. "If I hit a nerve that wasn't my intention."

The mage shook his head. "I understand," Dorian sighed through his nose. "I wish this party would pick up. We just need few sacrificial slaves and some blood magic, but the double-dealings, elegant poisons, and canapés are all the same. The night is still young, however, so I won't give up just yet."

"Are you always do morbid, Lord Pavus?"

"Your Inquisitor finds it humorous, dear Commander," Dorian snorted as another serving girl came by and he swiped some cheeses and a goblet of spicy punch from her.

Cullen eyed the magister momentarily. "Thank you," was all that escaped the Commander. "For being willing to be here for the Inquisitor tonight."

Dorian turned to the man next to him with a quizzical look screwed into his eyebrows. "And expose myself to all the exquisite finery and exotic wines. Such a hardship indeed." Dorian took a sip from his punch and his eyes sparked in surprise. "Maker, that's good," he mumbled to himself as he went in for another drink.

"Please keep an eye on her tonight, is all. Not everyone here is friendly. If something were to happen I-" Cullen's eyes dropped when he heard the clink of glass on the marble railing the pair of men were standing next two. A pair of soft hands cupped Cullen's face and tilted his eyes up.

He was met with the gaze of Dorian, who faintly smiled and shook his head. "You are just as silly as she claims," he teased. The mage dropped his hands and they found their place on Dorian's hips. "Given the spicy punch isn't as strong as I think it is, the little bird will be safe under my hawk-like gaze, dear Commander. Although Cassandra is better off holding the title of Inquisitor's Shield instead of me. I'm much too paper thin."

Cullen was surprisingly enough comforted by Dorian's words. "Just, promise me you'll protect her. That's all I'm asking for, Dorian."

The mage smiled. "I will until every once of magic is drained from me and I have to resort to bashing skulls in with rocks like a brute. I'd even trade my life for her's so be it."

"I'll hold you to that promise, Dorian," Cullen leaned his back against the railing and caught sight of his Inquisitor shuffling sideways along the roof and diving into an open window to reappear back into the ballroom perhaps. His heart nearly stopped at the display of reckless agility as Dorian burst into laughter.

"She does that, she is Dalish after all. She spent her whole life climbing and exploring, and that's something no fancy clothes of titles can take from her," Dorian patted the Commander on the back and sipped from his spicy punch. "You get use to it."

"Dorian, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it now, dear Commander?" Dorian teased.

"Why did you give Ruki the nickname 'little bird'?" Dorian's choice of a petname always confused the Commander; Dorian even refereed to Ruki in such manner in his own reports.

"Why, she has a lovely voice, Commander, like a little songbird. Don't tell me you've never heard her sing before."

Cullen was taken back for a moment. There was a time Ruki invited him to sing tavern songs back in Haven, but, at the time the Commander wanted nothing more than to sulk in the barracks. He started to wonder how many other quirks of his Inquisitor he's missed because he'd rather have been antisocial.

"I'm sure if you ask her, she'll give you a sample. Her favorite to sing is a lullaby called Mir Da'len Somniar," the mage chuckled. "My Child's Dream she tells me it means."

The Commander chuckled. "Sounds lovely." Any hopes of daydreaming about his Inquisitpr's supposed lovely voice were dashed when he caught sight of a shadow moving across the rooftops. A lithe figure, dressed in dark clothes scaled down the roof and into the window where Ruki just disappeared into. Cullen leaned up from the railing and made his way through the crowd, pushing past nobility and servants alike as he made his way to some fencing let up the wall to the open window. It was blocked from the watchful eyes of the nobility by thick rose bushes so Cullen tugged on it to make sure it was sturdy enough to support his weight.

"Where are you going?!" Dorian hissed. The mage had apparently followed the ex-Templar to the fence.

Cullen took off off his jacket and tossed it into the bush and rolled the sleeves of his undershirt up to his elbows. He grabbed to the fence up high and then placed his feet on and slowly started to make his way up. "Get Cassandra and Sera ready, something's not quite right." Cullen didn't even bother to look down to see if Dorian heard him, he knew if he glanced down, even for a second, he would freeze. Oh how the Commander hated heights. When the Commander felt his fingertips reach the cool stone windowsill he let out a sigh as he pulled and kicked himself up into the room and toppled ungraciously onto the marble floor with a thud.

A soft feminine gasp caught his ear as he glanced up and met the soft gaze of his Inquisitor. "What!?" Ruki was searching through personal papers in a desk as she stopped to make her way to help the Commander.

Cullen breathed heavily. His eyes widen in terror as the shadows behind her in the dark room started to shift. "Behind you!" Cullen growled as he rose to his feet and shoved Ruki into the desk chair. He charged blindly into the darkness where he saw the shadows move and his hands found the shadowman's cloak. He yanked him into the moonlight from the two windows in the dark office. The two men stumbled about, a chair toppling to its side, a lantern shattering from a disturbed endtable.

The shadowman snarled, a tight black mask hid his face save for his deep eggplant-colored eyes. With a dagger drawn from his back he lunged at the Commander, and stabbed downwards.

Cullen turned on his heel and used his forearm to slam into the arms of the shadowman, the dagger toppled to the floor with a loud clang.

The man growled in Elven and in a quick motion went to reach for his knife but not before Cullen kicked it away and allowed it to slide away into the shadows. Furious about being disarmed, a fist balled up and the blow connected with Cullen's jaw.

The templar stumbled backwards into a shelf, sending books and Maker knows what else toppling to the floor. Cullen patted his face and was slightly relieved the blow didn't draw blood when the Commander launched himself off the shelf and hooked the shadowman under his arm and, using his momentum, slammed him into a table. The force caused the table to snap as the shadowman and all the contents on the table collapsed onto the floor.

With ragged breath the shadowman stirred as if trying to get to his feet. "I won't let you hurt her," he breathed as he tried to prop himself up.

Cullen stared in bewilderment. How dare he sulk in the shadows only to claim he was only after wanting to protect Cullen's Inquisitor. "Don't start with the hero act," he growled. "You're lucky I don't-"

"Stop it! Just stop it right now!" Ruki growled. The candles and lanterns of the room sparked to life. The Inquisitor pushed past Cullen and looked down at the elven man in dark leathers. She knelt down and pulled off his mask, revealing his freckled olive skin and strawberry-blond hair,;he even wore matching tattoos to the Inquisitor. His eggplant eyes flared open as he stared up at the elven woman in disbelief. He shifted his weight and sat up in the wreckage of the table Cullen threw him into. The man smiled, touching Ruki's face. "I thought I heard you singing to yourself... I hope I didn't frighten you." His eyes were wet as he stared at the woman before him in disbelief, even she was starting to grow somber. "I had only heard rumors, and the guards would never let me get too close, but it really is you. It's been months," the man's eyes shifted from Ruki to Cullen, and they narrowed.

Cullen growled and defensively put a hand on the Inquisitor's shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed and he pursed his lips together.

"Who is the warhound?" the elven man asked. "He's built like a fucking horse, that's for sure."

"I should be asking you who you are, elf," the Commander hissed.

The other man sneered. "I am called Turalyon Lavellan. I am your Inquisitor's twin."


	9. And Wicked Hearts

The Inquisition's advisers had regathered in the garden, secluded from the rest of the ball by thick hedges and other flora. Turalyon hissed as Leliana dabbled a cloth down his back to tend to scrapes and scratches. His leather armor was no match for the ferocity of the Inquisitor's warhound. "Your Commander thought I was here to kill your Inquisitor, my lady, before I had a chance to react he was just... there!" The Dalish man hissed and flinched, followed by a whisper from the Nightingale to keep still.

Cullen sat on a nearby bench, arms folded as if he were a child being scolded by his mother. "Honestly, Josie-"

"Honestly, Commander!" Josephine growled, arms folded to her chest and foot tapping an irritated rhythm on the floor. "You are lucky you did not kill this man! And you are also lucky the servant that heard your scuffle took the coin." The Antivan woman glared at the Ferelden man. "What were you thinking!?"

"I was thinking that I saw someone go after the Inquisitor!" Cullen growled.

"No, you were thinking that someone was going after your girlfriend! Your infatuation with her could have cost us everything tonight!" Josephine snarled right back.

"Do not bring _**her**_ into this!" Cullen's face was blood red as he rose from his seat. He took two long strides and was right there in front of the shorter Ambassador, who glared back up at him unwavering frustration.

"Commander!" Leliana growled. "You need to calm down this instant! Screaming at each other will get us nothing!"

With a deep exhale from his nose, the Commander turned on his heel and went to sat back down on the bench.

Ruki watched the exchange from the balcony above, shaking her head is exasperation. She thought by now she would be accustom to her advisers bickering like siblings. With each argument tensions seemed to strain more and more, like the seams of a tight shirt getting ready to rip. Ruki feared what would happen if any of her advisers up and walked away from the Inquisiton. Josephine knew how to please a noble and could say the right thing at the right time to get the Inquisition whatever it needed. Leliana ran a scary efficient spy network and, even though she doubted this, she could turn in all the dirty little secrets of the Inquisition's members and ruin them. And Cullen, setting her personal affection for him aside, he was the leading force of the soldiers. They all adored him. If he left, they would surely follow after. As Ruki watched over her bickering advisers tending to her twin, a glass of punch slid in front of her. She turned her head to see Dorian standing there holding one of his own.

"You look like you could use this," he jested. The man draped his free arm across the small of the Inquisitor's back and pulled her close to him, hip to hip. "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind, little bird."

Ruki gave a half smile as she grabbed her glass and started to drink from it. "Honestly, everything," she started. "My brother survived the Conclave, I didn't want to mention him before but I always felt like he was still out there."

"I can't wait to pick his brain, I'm sure he has plenty of stories about you as a little girl." The Tevinter mage snickered.

Ruki snorted. "Too many," she replied. "I'm just... drowning on dry land lethallin."

"Oh, I get a fancy Dalish name now," Dorian snickered. "I'm honored."

Ruki rolled her eyes and placed her head on the other mage's shoulder. "I feel like we've been here for days, Dorian." The elf gave a tired sigh. "I'm not cut out for this life."

"Don't talk such nonsense," Dorian mused. His pale brown eyes flicked to the open balcony door as he if he took notice of the band playing a slow waltz. A confident smirk danced on his lips as took the glass of punch from the Inquisitor's hand and sat it down next to his own. "I know just the thing that would cheer you up, my dear," the man took a step back and offered her a sweeping bow and extended his hand to her. "Think the Inquisitor could bring herself to dance with a vile Tevinter magister?"

Ruki felt a chuckle ripple through her as she took Dorian by the hand. "Just don't suck my soul out and we'll be alright."

The man snorted with laughter as he pulled the Inquisitor to him, placing one hand on her midback and lead her by the hand around the balcony. "Don't look at me with those sparkly lavender eyes, little bird, couldn't have my friend sulking around Orlesian nobility like a depressed adolescent."

"Wait," Ruki mused. "Did you just call me your friend? Lord Pavus I'm taken aback." The elf rested her free arm across the back of her dance partner's shoulders as he swayed her back and forth. She felt like she was a child again, having Turalyon spin her around the bonfires at night to folk songs. She had heard rumors around Skyhold about an affair between the pair of mages but, even though she found the Northern mage handsome, she'd rather have a platonic bond with him. Like a second older brother.

"There you go with the sparkly eyes again," Dorian teased. "Perhaps I should have a word with your Commander on how to woo a lady." Dorian twirled the other mage on his fingertips before pulling her back to him. He smiled at Ruki's amusement. "I've been meaning to ask you, dear Inquisitor. You're not deaf by any means. Do you hear the servants whisper about us?"

"I hear them whisper about everyone, Lord Pavus," Ruki snorted. "Perhaps in another life, I suppose."

"Indeed," Dorian chuckled. "Do they bother you? The rumors that is."

"I just wish they wouldn't disparage you. You're a good man Dorian, they don't know you like I know you." Ruki rested her head on Dorian's shoulder and could hear the faint echos of his heart drumming in his chest as she felt the other mage's chin rest on the top of her head.

"They know you even less than they know me. Perhaps this is odd of me to say, but I do indeed think of you as a good friend. Best friend even. Or dare I say like the little sister I've always wanted." The swaying had all but stopped as Dorian wrapped his arms around the Inquisitor's lithe body in a hug. Still rocking back and forth on his feet, he continued. "I have precious few friends, and I never expected do find one here. Especially someone like you."

Ruki tilted her head up to look up at Dorian. "Dorian... I..."

The magister hushed her. "Don't speak, dear," he cooed. "I detest confessions and I would rather get this over quickly."

Ruki tilted her head back down and shook it in amusement. "Don't ever change."

A warm chuckle echoed in Dorian's chest as he continued. "Allow me to say this, I will stand by your side as your brother in arms. Against Corypheus, against my countrymen, or any spurious whisper. So long as you'll have me and for as long as you'll let me."

Ruki felt her eyes grow wet as she pulled back from the mage and smiled up at him. She hummed something softly in her native tongue before translating it for Dorian. "We are one."

The faint clicking of heels caught the attention the elf's attention as she turned towards the open balcony door. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" a voice cooed as a woman turned the corner and appeared in the doorway. Her hair was as black as a raven's feathers and her eyes as brilliantly yellow as citrine. Her maroon dress was accented with feathers and beads. A coy smirk spread across her lips as she stepped onto the balcony.

"Get behind me," Dorian whispered as he defensively stepped in between the Inquisitor and the newcomer.

"When they said the Inquisitor had a war dog with her," the strange woman stepped up to Dorian and eyed him. "I do admit I was expecting someone a bit more intimidating."

The Tevinter man's nose wrinkled. "I'm no war dog, madam, but I do fancy myself as a viper."

"I see," the woman smiled. "I wonder though, does your bite have the same venom as your words 'Vinter?" The woman peered past Dorian's shoulder and moved him out of the way and stepped up to Ruki.

Sweet Creators the smell of ozone and mana that rolled off the woman, she must of been the Empress' Arcane Adviser that Leliana told her about. "How can I help you, madam?" Ruki's voice was flat as she bore into the woman's yellow eyes.

"How adorable are you!" she cooed. The female mage circled the Inquisitor to study her, as if she were sizing up her prey. "The leader of the new Inquisition and the fabled Herald of the Faith. Delivered to us from the grasp of the Fade by the hand of the blessed Andraste Herself." She her pacing slowed as the stranger ran her hand down the Inquisitor's face. "So young and thrusted so unceremoniously into this life. Tell me, my Lady, are you even over eighteen?"

"Twenty-two, madam," Ruki snorted. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Such a young and pretty face for such an exalted creature as yourself," the female mage smirked. "What brings you here to the Imperial Court, I wonder? Do you even know?"

Dorian stepped up to interject himself but Ruki raised her hand. "It's okay, Dorian," she sighed. Her playful fire sparked up in her as she answered the question. "We may never know, I'm afraid," she teased. "Courtly intrigues and all that."

The mage chuckled through her nose and smiled. "Clever, but such intrigues obscure much though not all." The mage tipped her head to the Inquisitor. "I am Morrigan. Some will call me adviser to Empress Celene over matters of the Arcane." Morrigan stepped past Ruki and looked over the balcony. The elf followed as the witch turned to the Inquisition's bickering advisers down below with poor Turalyon still caught in the middle. Morrigan sharply exhaled before turning to the Inquisitor. "You have been very busy this evening, child. Hunting in every dark corner of the Winter Palace." Morrigan then shifted her gaze to Dorian and flashed him a coy smile. "Do be a dear, Viper, and see if you can get the Inquisitor's advisers to act straight. Unless you feel brave enough to flash your fangs at me again."

Dorian took a steep back and his gaze flicked over to Ruki, who nodded at him. The Tevinter magister sighed and took his leave, closing the balcony doors behind him.

"Now then, since it's just us girls," the witch smoothed the folds of her dress and returned her gaze to the Inquisitor. "Tell me, are we hunting the same prey?"

"I do hope so, I could use another ally here." Ruki looked out to the gardens below as a short sigh escaped Morrigan.

"A sentiment I share given recent events," the witch stared out into the gardens as if she was trying to spot with the Inquisitor was looking at.

"Recent events?"

"Aye. Recently I found, and killed, an unwelcome guest within these very halls. An agent of Tevinter. So I offer you this Inquisitor, a peace offering of sorts: a key found on the 'Vinter's body." Morrigan slid the key along the balcony railing and smirked when the Inquisitor snatched it and tucked it into her breast. "Where it leads I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You, however, can."

Ruki's eyes perked up. "You left Celene alone just to come find me. Is that wise, Lady Morrigan?" If the Empress were to die just because someone wanted to speak privately with her-

"I must return to her anon, but she is safe enough for the time being." Morrigan reassured the Inquisitor. "'Twould be a great fool to strike at her in public in front of her court and the Imperial guard."

"So are you a bodyguard of sorts then?"

Morrigan chuckled wholeheartedly. "Do I seem a bodyguard to you, child?" she teased. "If anything were to happen to her, eyes would first turn to her occult adviser. Even if they knew otherwise. There are sharks in these waters, Inquisitor, and I will not fall to them. Not now, not ever."

Ruki turned to the occult adviser and rested her elbow on the balcony. Not the most ladylike of positions to rest in but at this moment, the Inquisitor cared less. "Why did you kill this agent, he may have had useful information."

"I would not have slain the man on sight had he not attacked me first," Morrigan hissed in self-defense. "Why? Undoubtedly I caught him in an illicit act." The witch shook her head. "I have no ill feelings for your Viper or his countrymen, Inquisitor. I did not know from whence he came until after battle and regret only that I could not capture him alive." Morrigan sighed through her nose. "What intentions the Imperium has here you know far better than I."

Ruki opened her mouth to protest but firmly pursed her lips together. Perhaps Morrigan was not intending to insist that Dorian was on good terms with his countrymen, with him being a pariah and all that. While digging around and eavesdropping earlier, she caught wind of whispers of the servants worrying about their own disappearing. "Briala's people are whispering about disappearances in the servant's quarters. This key may lead there."

The witch smirked. "The Ambassador has eyes and ears everywhere, does she not?" She turned towards the door and threw it open. "Do be careful, child. Proceed with caution for there are enemies abound and not all of them are aligned with Tevinter." She turned her head to the Inquisitor and smiled. "What comes next will be most exciting."

* * *

Ruki's trespassing through the Palace lead her to a vault where she found a locket. She went to ask the Empress personally about it, how coldly she said it no longer meant anything to her. The pain she hid in her eyes as she turned to leave. The Inquisitor shook her head as she exited the balcony where she met with Briala she turned to go to the Vestiblue when someone's cough caught her attention. The elf turned to see Duchess Florianne greeting her with a false smile.

"Inquisitor Lavellan?" Duchess Florianne purred. "We met briefly and I failed to introduce myself properly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne de Charlons. Welcome to my party," the Duchess curtsied to the Inquisitor as the elf returned with a curt head bow.

"Why am I not surprised that you want to speak with me?" the Inquisitor was exhausted, her mask was heavy. She just wanted tonight to be over with already.

"This is Orlais, Inquisitor. Nothing happens by accident these days," the Duchess smiled coyly. "I believe tonight you and I are concerned by the actions of a certain party." The Duchess made her way to the ballroom floor. "Come, dance with me. Spies cannot hear us on the dance floor."

Ruki's eyes instinctively darted up to the railings. She saw her advisers and companions, and even her own brother, starting to gather around to watch. Her eyes managed to find Cullen's. When her Commander nodded to her, the Inquisitor returned her attention to the Duchess and put on her best display of confidence. "Very well then. Shall we dance, your grace?"

The Duchess' eyes had lingered where the Inquisitor had gazed before she turned to the elf with a smile. "I'd be delighted," she replied.

The Inquisitor offered the Duchess a hand as she lead her down the stairs, her rendezvous with Dorian earlier had freshened Orlesian dancing in her mind as the par had stepped onto the marble flooring and began to dance together.

"Have the Dalish gained a sudden passion for politics? How much do you know about our civil war?" the Duchess smiled coyly at the Inquisitor.

The elf said a silent prayer thanking Josephine for always rambling about politics to her, or maybe she was purely bullshitting the Duchess. Ruki didn't know or care. "I can assure you that the effects of this war reach far beyond the boarders of the Orlesian empire."

The Duchess gave a faint huff. "Perhaps it does, Inquisitor. I should not be surprised to find the Empire in the center of everyone's world. It took great effort to arrange tonight's negotiations and yet one party would use such an occasion for blackest treason." Ruki gently spun the Duchess on her fingertips. Was the elf's eyes playing tricks on her or was the Duchess actually enjoying herself? "The security of the Empire is at stake," she continued. "Neither one of us wishes to see it fall."

"Do we both what that, Lady Florianne?" Ruki sneered as the Duchess returned the coy expression.

"I do hope we are of one mind on this," she replied simply.

"In times such as this it's hard to tell friend from for, is it not Your Grace?"

The Duchess's hand lightly traced the Inquisitor's chin, dancing around her question. "I know you are here as a guest of my brother. And that you have been everywhere in the palace this evening... you are a curiosity to many, Inquisitor, while being a concern to some."

"What am I to you then, my Lady?" the Inquisitor purred. "The curiosity or the concern?"

"A little of both, actually," the Duchess replied honestly. "This evening is of great importance, Inquisitor. I wonder what role you'll play... do you even know yet who is your friend and who is foe? Who here in this court can be trusted?"

 _What a loaded question, Florianne._ Ruki smiled. "An excellent question. I might ask the same of you, Your Grace!"

The Duchess sat in silence momentarily before she began to speak again. Her voice was cold and disconnected. "In the Winter Palace everyone is alone," she hissed. "It cannot have escaped your notice that... certain parties... are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight."

"And here I thought dangerous machinations were the national sport of Orlais," Ruki jested. The crowed started to applaud the dancers as Ruki dipped Duchess Florianne in a sweeping bow.

"You have little time," the Duchess warned. "The attack will come soon. You must stop Gaspard before he strikes. In the Royal Wing Garden you will find the captain of my brother's mercenaries. He knows all of Gaspard's secrets. I am sure you of all people can persuade him to be... forthcoming."

The pair of women bowed to each other. "We'll see that the night has in store, won't we?" Ruki smiled confidently as she exited the dance floor to be swept away by her company. Cullen's hand protectively grasped her forearm as he lead her to the rest of advisers. His eyes were hard and he looked stressed, more stressed than normal. The way his face screwed into a scowl, how he said no word to the Inquisitor but has his hand soon slid from her forearm to interlace with her own. Ruki knew her lover was tired and was ready to go home. Josephine and Leliana were already talking when they turned to acknowledge the Commander and his Inquisitor approach.

Relief watched over Josephine. "Brava," she sighed as she started to smooth out her dress. "You'll be," she seemed almost breathless, as if she had been holding her breath the whole time Ruki danced with the Duchess. "You'll be the talk of the court for months. We should take you dancing more often!"

Ruki felt her face relax as a breathless chuckle escaped her. "It's a nice change, Josie. I'd be happy to dance more often, just not with Corypheus...or anyone else here." The elf's eyes glanced over at the tired Commander. Cullen had his back pressed against the railing and he looked as if he were trying to avoid falling asleep standing up. Perhaps Dorian would be up for another dance later, she mused.

"I promise he's not invited to your next ball," Josephine seemed almost giddy, which was either because everything was going to plan or she stressed herself into a fix of insanity. Ruki honestly couldn't tell but it could go either way.

"Were you dancing with the Grand Duchess?" Leliana smirked and went to continue the gossip but Cullen interjected himself. He Commander's head snapped up from his lulled back position and he blinked furiously.

"But more importantly," he gave Leliana a sideways glance. "What happened in the servant's quarters? I heard there was... more fighting."

"Regardless," Josephine responded. "I hope it's good news. The peace talks are starting to crumble."

Some much information swirled around in the Inquisitor's brain it was hard to sort everything out. "The Duchess," the elf started, shifting through her thoughts. "She tried to convince me earlier that Gaspard is the traitor but I don't think I buy it. Something's not quite right."

"Florianne and her brother are thick as thieves," Leliana smiled. "But she would give him up in an instant to save herself."

"Then," Cullen's eyes lowered to the floor. He adjusted his stance to no longer be leaning and closed the circle by joining the other three women. "The attack on the empress will happen tonight. We should-"

"Warning Celene is pointless," Josephine interjected. "She needs these peace talks to succeed and fleeing would admit defeat."

Leliana's voice was cold and filled with Dorian's sense of morbid humor. "Maybe we should let her die."

Ruki's face twisted. "No! I cannot let someone die in good conscious!"

The Spymaster folded her arms and eyed the Inquisitor, arching her brow. "So what do you propose we do then, Inquisitor? Corpyheus wants chaos and regardless of if Celene is alive or not-he will get what he wants." Leliana's arms tightened against her chest as she continued. "To foil his plan, the empire needs to remain strong. This evening someone must emerge victorious. That's all I'm saying."

"And it doesn't have to be Celene, per se," Cullen pondered for a moment before he looked back at his Inquisitor. "She's not entirely wrong."

Ruki's face tensed at Cullen's suggestion which caused him to shift uncomfortably. Josephine shared the Inquisitor's hard expression. "Do you even realize what you're suggestion, Leliana?!"

"Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one," Leliana's face remained neutral as she turned to the Ambassador.

Ruki felt the anxiety of it all return. If she were to fail... "So. You're asking me to decide what's best for Orlais?"

"More than that, I'm afraid," the Commander sighed as his stance softened. "Whoever controls the Imperial throne will affect all of Thedas."

"And you cannot stop Corypheus without a decision," Leliana's gaze shifted back to the Inquisitor. "You must support someone or all is lost."

"Then we should support Celene," Josephine sounded almost frantic. "She is the rightful ruler, and who are we to say otherwise?"

"Because she led Orlais to this point," Cullen protested. "I say Gaspard given his sister is wrong about him."

"And I would suggest Briala. She could bring a true peace not only to the Empire but it's elves as well." Leliana made her argument before Josephine continued speaking again.

The small Antivan woman gave the elf an almost pleading glance. "This is, however, your decision. Not ours."

"I want to say Celene," Ruki started. "But I can't decide yet, I need more information."

"You must!" Leliana growled. "Even inaction is a decision, Inquisitor."

Ruki felt so small. The voices of her advisers pounded in her head like wardrums, the anxious elf spun on her heel and faced away from the three humans and bit her lip to stop it from quivering. This was all such bullshit. She had never asked for this, she had wanted so desperately to take a break from clan life she leaped at the chance to attend the Conclave meeting. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she mused how much simpler life would be right now if she had stayed home or if Corphyeus hadn't decided to blow a hole in the sky. She felt rough and familiar fingertips brush against her shoulder as a callused palm rubbed small circles into her shoulder blade. She released her tension in her shoulders and slowly turned to look at her Commander, who offered her a small smile.

"We ask so much of you," he began. "I apologize. As an adviser I can offer advice but I cannot sway your heart. Regardless of what you choose, I know you'll choose what is best for everyone." Commander Cullen reached up and brushed a thumb against her cheek. and caught a tear that had spilled out.

Josephine and Leliana glanced at each other before the Antivan woman sighed. "I'd like to offer my sincerest apologies as well, Inquisitor."

"As do I," the Spymaster piped up. "We shouldn't have you throw your morality away. We trust you to make the best decision."

Ruki felt confidence flare up inside of her as she beamed up at her Commander. "I won't let you down."

"You could never," he teased. "I recommend trying to avoid the outdoors. It appears some rain clouds are threatening us as well."

The elf chuckled as she took her leave. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

It has seemed like hours since the Commander had seen the Inquisitor. His hazel eyes kept glancing in the grandfather clock in each time a hand ticked.

"You know, time won't go by any fast the more you look at it," Turalyon rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall with Cullen. "My sister is as crafty as they come, I'm sure she's just having fun with her friends in some corner of the Palace."

Cullen sighed heavily through his nose, shaking his head. "It's almost midnight, if you only knew how important it was for her to-"

"Commander! Commander!" a female voice called to him in a thick Orlesian accent. The elven servant nearly tripped but the swift Turalyon was there to catch her before she busted her lip on a marble table. She panted as she looked up at the elven man who caught her and rapidly rattled off something to him in Elven.

The Commander blinked, not understand a word being exchanged between the pair of elves. Maybe he should ask Ruki to teach him Elven someday...

"Commander!" Turalyon hissed. "She tells me the Inquisitor sent her here and on her way to the ballroom she saw demons and fighting. It's not good."

Cullen was already starting to head in the direction the servant girl came from. He caught Duke Gaspard and his sister across the ballroom watching someone and as the Commander returned his attention to in front of him he nearly steamrolled over his Inquisitor and her friends. Relief washed over him and escaped with a happy, breathless sigh. "Thank the Maker you're okay!" His Inquisitor was unkempt and covered in dirt and demon ichor but she was for the most part unharmed. "The... the Empress' speech could begin at any moment. What are we going to do?"

"We're fine too, thanks for asking Commander," the Tevinter mage hissed.

Ruki shook her head and chuckled. "Wait here," she started as a devilish smile appeared on her lips. "I'm going to have a word with the Grand Duchess."

Cullen blinked in surprise. "There's no time for this, Inquisitor." What was she getting at? What was her plan? Before he could protest further the Inquisitor had already started her way down the stairs and towards the Duchess.

"Trust her," Cassandra nodded her head towards the pair of women below. "She had been practicing her speech since the last demon fell."

The Commander and his Inquisitor's friends made their way to the railing to listen better, Sera of course sitting on it dangling her feet over the edge.

Ruki prowled that marble dance floor with such ferocity Cullen felt his knees buckle. She had him and most of the court enthralled with the confidence that radiated off of her. "I believe we owe the court one more show, You Grace."

The Duchess almost seemed surprised to see the Inquisitor before her as the woman strolled up the stairs.

"Smile, Florianne. Everyone is watching us," the elf teased as she circled the Duchess. "I'll give you one chance. End this peacefully. There is no more need for bloodshed."

A nervous laugh escaped the Duchess as she attempted to put some distance in between herself and the elven Inquisitor. "I, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oh really?" the elf sneered. "Had you already forgotten that you tried to kill my friends and I in the garden moments ago? I almost feel insulted."

Gasps rumbled through out the ballroom as Cullen whispered to Sera before snagging something off her belt.

"You had arranged for your brother to be here tonight so that all eyes would be on him. So you could carry out your plan in the shadows. So when the council emissary stumbled into the wrong room and found your assassins, you could easily just pin the blame on your brother." The elf's hands were clasped behind her back as she continued her rant. "The Empress, your brother, all of your guests here at the palace. All a tempting target for Corypheus."

"Inquisitor, you jest!" the Duchess rebutted. "This is all very entertaining but you cannot imagine anyone believes your wild stories?" The nervousness coming off her was indeed palpable.

"That would be the matter for a judge, cousin," the Empress interjected.

The Duchess turned to Gaspard and tried to plead her case and even her own brother backed away, holding his hands up at her. The Duchess growled and pulled her dagger from her dress. "You knife-eared bitch," she snarled as she went for Ruki.

The Inquisitor went to hold up her arms in defense until the Duchess cried out and her dagger clanged to the floor. One of Sera's throwing knives stuck out of her elbow as the noblewoman sank to her knees. The elf looked up at the railing at here gathering of companions.

Cullen smiled down at her and nodded to her. For once he was thankful for his stubborn anxiety.

"Nice shot, Cully," Sera applauded.

The Inquisitor had returned her attention the injured Duchess. Palace guards started to circle her and pick her up off the ground. "You lost this fight ages ago, Your Grace. You were just the last one to find out." The Duchess was carried away by palace guards in tears, whether it was from Cullen's knife throw or the fact she had been outplayed, Ruki visibly released the tension in her body with an audible sigh.

Cullen couldn't help it but to smile. She had done it, she saved the Empress. He beamed down at her with pride swelling in his chest as the court started to applaud the Inquisitor's actions. Even Cassandra, Dorian and Sera were cheering. The mage whistled sharply as the elf screamed "I knew you could do it, Inky!". Cullen even brought himself to start applauding as well. He caught a glimpse of Josephine, Leliana, and Vivienne applauding as well. An elbow found itself in Cullen's ribs as he turned.

Dorian simply winked at him. "That's your girl, Commander!"

Cullen smiled. That was his girl, his Inquisitor. His wonderful, amazing, talented, beautiful young woman.

* * *

Ruki stepped out onto the balcony with a heavy sigh. The night was finally over. She had won, she saved the day. Yet she still felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. As if all eyes were on her. The clouds had thickened overhead but the elf would almost appreciate the rain, it would wash off some of the ichor and sweat from running around the palace all night.

"The Orleasian nobility make drunken toasts to your victory, and yet you are not present to hear them?" Morrigan's voice came from behind the elf as she the witch strolled up from behind her and leaned against the railing. "Did you tire so quickly of their congratulations?" The arcane adviser shook her head and clicked her tongue. "'Tis most fickle, after all your efforts on their behalf."

"It's not that, I just wanted some air is all." The elf hung her head as she gazed out across the empty garden.

"I had no wish to interrupt your breathing," Morrigan hissed. "Only to bring you news. By Imperial decree I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid, including my own. So congratulations."

The Inquisitor offered a tired smile. "I apologize, Lady Morrigan. Welcome to the Inquisition."

"There is no need to apologize, child," the witch waved a hand. "You are facing a foe you scarcely understand, with all of Thedas hanging in the balance. I will be here to offer you what help I can. I will meet you at Skyhold."

Ruki watched Morrigan leave as she sighed. Her brow scrunched up when she heard three pairs of footsteps approach form behind her. As soon as she knew if Dorian hung from her left hip while Sera draped herself across the Inquisitor's right shoulder. Cassandra hung back, leaning against the balcony on the other side of Dorian.

"She probably wants to be left alone," Cassandra sighed.

"Nonsense," Dorian rolled his eyes. "What are you doing out here by yourself? You should be celebrating! The day is saved! You have literally saved the day! You have all of Orlais eating out of your hand right now!"

"Yeah!" Sera interjected. "You need to be inside with us getting stupid. Really really stupid!"

Ruki chuckled. "I'm not in the mood, I just want to be alone right now."

"Like I had stated previously before you two dragged me out here," Cassandra growled. "Leave the Inquisitor be and let her have her space."

Sera huffed, folding her arms. "Oh alright," the elf stood straight and took her leave with the Seeker.

Dorian hung back momentarily. "Do take care, dear," he cooed before affectionatly rubbing the Inquisitor's back and took his leave.

The Inquisitor took note of Dorian excusing himself as he went past someone but thought nothing of it until yet another set of foot steps approached her. She was on the verge of turning around and screaming to be left alone before a familiar voice called out to her.

"There you are! Everyone's been looking for you," Cullen leaned against the railing and offered a faint smile to his Inquisitor.

The elf snorted. "Well everyone's found me already. I'm just waiting on Leliana and Josephine to come pester me."

The Commander chuckled. "Sorry you won't be getting your way, they're preoccupied interrogating your brother. Other than that things have calmed down for the moment." The Commander turned to his Inquisitor and his playful smile fell when he noticed how zoned out the elf was. "Are you alright?"

Ruki smiled a tired smile. "I am. I'm just tired, tonight as been very long."

"It was for all of us. I'm just glad it's over now." Cullen inched his way closer to the Inquisitor.

Ruki shifted when his hand ran across her arm and shoulder and rested on her back, his finger lightly tracing a small hole in her dress she received in her fight with the demons in the garden. "I know it's foolish but I was worried for you tonight."

Ruki placed her hand on Cullen's bicep and gently squeezed it. "I know you were, vhenan."

Cullen had trailed off, his attention on the faint music coming from the ballroom. It was a slow waltz and Ruki took notice of the devilish smile that appeared on the Commander's face. He lifted his hand from her back and started to step away from her. "I may never have another chance like this so I must ask." The elf followed the Commander as he nervously bowed to her, peering back up to her and offering her his hand. He looked so sweet when he was nervous, the elf must have known he had practiced this a dozen times in his head. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Ruki smiled, lacing her fingers with Cullen's. "Of course, but I thought Templars couldn't dance."

Cullen chuckled, pulling his Inquisitor to him and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "For you, I'll try."

Ruki could easily admit that Dorian was a stronger dance partner, but feeling the scratch of Cullen's stubble and his soft counting to himself as he paced his steps slowly made up for it tenfold. The elf rested her head on Cullen's chest and was startled how it drummed so anxiously in his chest. "You're doing fine," she cooed as she felt a ginger kiss on her forehead.

"I hope so," he whispered to her as he pulled her closer and rocked her back and forth. A rumble of thunder echoed in the distance and the pair stopped and glanced at each other. The Commander's devilish smirk returned as he started to lead the Inquisitor in a slow waltz again. "I've waited all night for this, a little rain won't stop me." As if on cue rain started to steadily fall from the sky.

The elf knew her make-up was running down her cheeks as she glanced up at her soaked Commander. In hopes he didn't seem miserable.

The blond man smiled, his hair matted down and starting to unravel itself into its thick curls. He gingerly twirled the elf on his fingertips before he caught her in a bow and dipped her down low. His whiskey eyes shimmered "I am... so proud of you," the Commander leaned down and kissed his Inquisitor.

His kiss tasted of sweat and rain but she reveled in it as the kiss deepened and as Cullen's rough hands pulled her back up and rested on her hips.

"We, we did it," the elf chuckled through the kisses. Cullen pulled away from her and she giggled at his arched eyebrow. The rain soaking them, the whole ordeal of having to sneak around the Empress' home all night or she'd die. It all was just so damn funny to the Inquisitor. "We actually did it, Cullen, I didn't think we could!"

The Commander chuckled as he pressed his forehead against the Inquisitor's. "I knew you could. I never doubted you for a moment." He kissed his Inquisitor again. He murmured something against her hips but Ruki couldn't quite tell what he said as she returned this kissed.

Her heart fluttered at what she thought he said. She could have sworn to the Creators that he just told her that he loved her. Ruki loved her Commander dearly, at least, she realized she did in that moment. Ruki pulled away from Cullen's assault of kisses to breathless look at him. "Cullen I l-"

The Commander shook his head and interrupted her with a kiss. Maybe he knew? Or maybe Ruki just misunderstood him. The elf didn't care, she knew how she felt and perhaps next given chance she would tell him.

"Are you two dense!?" A familiar thick Antivan accent chastised them.

Cullen and Ruki pulled apart, the elf didn't even notice Josephine approach as she hung from the doorway out of the rain.

"It is pouring rain and you two are drenched! Get inside!"

Cullen chuckled and took his Inquisitor's hand and started to lead her off of the balcony.

"You owe me another dance, Cullen! I'll hold you to that!" the Inquisitor teased.

"I'll keep that in mind."


	10. Lyrium Leash

_Fear and anxiety ripped through the Commander like hot steel as his eyes frantically darted over and scanned every face of those that scrambled into the chantry. A breath he did not know he was holding escaped him as Sera and Cassandra bolted through the door, along with the Herald's newest tag-a-long in the Tevene mage. The lithe elf was close behind, helping a soldier shove the door closed and bar it. He started to run for her. "Herald!" he called to her. Her gaze met his, tired and heavy from the onslaught of corrupted Templars she waded through to make it to the chantry. He stopped mere inches away from her, his nose tickling with the ozone that rolled off of her. The smell of her raw lightning magic, it was a smell he started to find comfort in knowing she was no porcelain doll that needed protection._

 _"Herald our position is not good. That dragon bought back any time you may have earned us," he hated seeing that look on her face. The look she got when things went sour. One of defeat and unworthiness. They were all on borrowed time, he thought briefly of his feelings for her. This may have been his last breath before the chantry roof fell ontop their heads and he would have regretted to not mention it but, maybe if he hadn't his luck would turn around. He did have that tarnished coin burning into the pocket of the trousers he wore under his legplates after all._

 _The odd boy peered up at the pair from the brim of his hat. "I've seen an archdemon. I was in the Fade but it looked like that," his voice was cool and calm for someone so young in the middle of a warzone. Cullen didn't trust this boy but he really had no choice in the matter._

 _The Commander's voice was sharp as he turned to the boy with a sneer. "I don't care what it looks like, boy, it has cut a path for that army! They will kill everyone in Haven."_

 _The boy sat on the floor unphased by the aggressive Commander. "The Elder One doesn't care about the village, he only wants the Herald."_

 _A deep exhale from the elven mage caused Cullen's gaze to snap in her direction. "If it will save Haven, the he can have me." Her voice was cool and composed._

 _Cullen's heart skipped a beat in his chest at her words. Only for his stare to shoot back down on the boy. "It won't," he said simply. "He wants to kill you. No one else matters to him, but he'll crush them, kill them anyways. I don't like him."_

 _The Commander sputtered for a moment. "You don't like him?" The blond man shook his head before his gaze returned to the Herald. "Herald... Ruki.. I know of no tactics to make this survivable." Cullen shook his head. "The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could.. turn the remaining trebuchets! Cause one last slide."_

 _Ruki shook her head, letting out an exasperated chuckle. "We're overrun, Commander. To hit our enemy we'd bury Haven."_

 _"We're dying," Cullen breathed helplessly at the sudden wet sheen in the Herald's amethyst eyes. "We are all going to die. But we can decide how, many do not get that choice."_

 _A sharp laugh from the Tevene mage caught his ear but not his gaze as the mage retorted: "You sure do like death don't you, Commander? You know for a Templar you sure do think like a blood mage!"_

 _Faint mumbling from the boy redirected Cullen and Ruki's attention from Dorian to him, as the boy peered up and said: "There is a way we can help! Chancellor Rodrick wants to say it before he dies!"_

 _The dying man went on to explain how there was a path in the mountains, one he took during his summer pilgrimage long ago. That they could escape through the mountains from there. How he must have remained alive to help the Inquisition's forces and settlers escape and praised Andraste for allowing him more time._

 _The elf's eyes darted to Cullen before a deep sign escaped her. "You need to get out of here. Now. I will buy you all the time I can." The elf gripped her staff as she headed for the door, only for her head to snap back at the sound of the Seeker, the Jenny, and the 'Vinter readying their gear. "No, you need to stay with the rest of the forces. Protect them from any stragglers."_

 _Cullen stared hopelessly at her. "What of your escape?" His heart fluttered in his chest irregularly as she turned his gaze back from him and towards the barred door. "Perhaps you can surprise it... find away to... to."_

 _"As I said, Commander. I will buy you all the time you need." The crystal orb on the tip of her staff crackled with arcane lightning as she started for the door._

 _Cullen closed the gap in between himself and the Herald and bore deep into her eyes. Maybe he should say it now? No, it would be best not to jinx such a thing. With a heavy sigh he placed a hand on her shoulder and gripped it tightly, as if pleading with her to turn and run with him. "If we are to have a chance, if you are to have a chance." The Commander gave her a sad smirk. "Let that thing hear you." He felt the shoulder of the herald slip through his fingertips and watched the door close behind her._

 _The anxiety returned watching lightning spark from the middle of camp and the hiss of the archdemon rang through the valley. Varric's voice called out to him to wake him from his trance. "Bianca and I are ready when you are Curly," the dwarf said loading a flaming bolt into his crossbow._

 _Cullen watched helplessly as the last of the survivors tread in the heavy snow past him, like a child he squeezed his eyes shut. "Fire," he felt his soul tear in two as the release on Bianca snapped and soar into the night sky followed by the sound of boulders tumbling and wooden cabins crushing under their weight. He opened his eyes and blinked as the snow settled and the archdemon faded into the night as quickly as it appeared._

 _"If anyone could have made it out of there, it would be her." Varric patted the Commander on his back before he turned to follow the rest of the Inquisition. Cullen sat there for a moment, staring blankly at the ruined village before he too turned and started up the mountain._

 _The anxiety had been replaced with mourning as the Commander stared into the restless blizzard on the edge of the new camp. Snow and ice stuck to his hair and mantle as his nose and ears redden in the cold. Tears stained his cheeks and jawline, stinging his already burning face. He blinked heavily, trying to get them to stop, but they just kept running down his face as he stared into the night. He hoped and prayed for the slightest sign of life, her life, either a cry or a flicker of magic from her or her Mark. He searched his brain for every sour word or glance he had given to the elf and apologized for it silently. He should have acted on his infatuation with her sooner. He should have helped her. He mourned for the woman his pride never let him get to know fully. A woolen blanket being draped from his shoulders didn't cause him to stir as he still stared into the unforgiving blizzard. He reached up and gripped it tightly and tugged it closer to him, his jaw clenching. All he wanted was to be left alone and yet someone -_

 _"You are going to freeze," Cassandra's voice seemed as cold as the wind that bit through his clothes. "Please come sit by the fire. You are being ridiculous, Commander."_

 _"If your Herald is alive," Dorian responded. "She wouldn't want to come home to a frozen Commander."_

 _Just as Cullen opened his mouth to agree the fainted flicker of green caught his eye. His eyes widened with relief as he cried out: "There she is!" He ran for her, as fast as his legs allowed. He called out her naked name repeatedly as she weakly clutched her side and staggered towards him. As he approached her slumped against his armor as she wheezed his name, dried blood caked to her face and hair. Her amethyst eyes fluttered as she looked up at her Commander as the pair fell to their knees in the snow. He reached to his shoulders and unclasped his chestplate while removing the blanket from his shoulders along with his own mantle and wrapped her tightly in them. He scooped her up in his arms as he rose to his feet, holding her tightly to his chest to share what little body heat he had. Oh how shivered against his chest as she buried her face in the blanket Cassandra and Dorian were on his heels, with the Seeker wrapping the elf in her own cloak while collecting the Commander's discarded armor. The mage conjured a small fireball in his hands in and huddled to close to the Commander and elf. "We're here, Ruki. We've got you," the Commander cooed. His heart sank when he heard a small moan of agony muffled against his chest. Her body shook as her breathing hitched and grew unsteady. "No," he whimpered._

* * *

"Stay with me!" the Commander gasped as he jolted from his sleep. He blinked furiously as the unforgiving frozen mountains surrounding him faded into the a covered wagon with the Inquisitor, Spymaster, and Ambassador staring blankly at him.

"Cullen?" Ruki cooed sweetly as she took his hand in her own. "Are you alright?"

Cullen felt his face warm as he shifted his gaze from the women. "I am. I apologize for disturbing you." He gave Ruki's hand a subtle, yet firm squeeze. He was not fine. Another nightmare his sweet Inquisitor was yanked into. _Torment me,_ he pleaded to himself, _leave her out of this._

"You were kicking and yelling in your sleep Commander, we were all worried for you yet we didn't want to wake you," Josephine sighed.

"Indeed," Leliana simply stated. "Does this happen often?"

"No," Cullen reassured, lying of course. He was always plagued with bad dreams but he thanked the Maker this one was milder than most he had. "It's probably from stress about the ball is all."

Josephine and Leliana seemed satisfied with his answer as they rolled in their seats to try to get back to sleep in the rocking wagon.

Ruki, however, who had shared a bed with the Commander twice before, shook her head. She laid against him as she pulled her blanket tighter against her. "I'll protect you, tough guy," she cooed in a teasing matter.

The Commander smiled, snaking his arms around the Inquisitor's waist and pulling her in between his thighs as he twisted to rest his head on the pillows he had scrunched up near one of the arm rests of the wagon seats. He smiled at the way she settled on his chest and purred to herself in content. "Go back to sleep," he whispered as he stroked her hair. He stared up at the roof of the wagon and sighed as he felt his elf pull a blanket round them tight and grow lax in her attempt to fall asleep. He meant what he murmured into her lips in the rain. He loved her. He was thankful she hadn't heard him, it was cheesy and elementary of him like something from a bad romance novel. For now he would wait to tell her again when the time was right, but even mumbling it into her mouth as they kissed gave him the courage to say it again. He could still almost feel the cool rain on his face, the smell of her perfume, the way she looked up at him with sparkly eyes and the way her eye make-up ran down her face and framed her cheekbones. Maker she was a beautiful sight. He closed his eyes and almost pictured glancing down at her as they danced, her head over his heart, as she told him it was okay. She had never expected perfect from him, she took him for what he was worth but Kinloche and Kirkwall alike gnawed at his brain. Cullen wanted nothing more than to run from his sins, to bury them in a trunk in the middle of nowhere and forget them. The nightmares, the demons, the screaming. It haunted him. He was never proud of the angry man he was, that man was still around until Ruki fell unceremoniously into his life.

He remembered watching the doctors tend to her as she was in her comatose state after the first attempt to seal the Breach in the sky. How small and frail she was, still is. The Commander could never imagine that those violet eyes would flare open and shake the foundation of his world. And elf and a mage, his mind flicked briefly to his adolescent crush and it caused him to chuckle. Surana was indeed a beautiful woman but looking back on it, she must have found him like an adorable puppy. She had to have been, what, nearly forty at the time she was in the Circle? Being twenty years his senior didn't dampen his youthful aspirations though. Her name slipped though his fingertips but he still pictured that face. Raven black hair, olive skin, deep sapphire eyes and a freckle under her left eye. Maybe it was his fate to fall hopelessly for elven mages but, with Ruki sleeping peacefully, with little kitten-like snores escaping her, everything with the Inquisitor felt so right. Dare he say it was meant to be. Cullen gripped the mage tight to him as he felt himself sink into sleep. _Maker please let me have one good night's rest._

* * *

Time blurred together for the Commander. He couldn't tell if he had been staring at this letter from Josephine for minutes, hours, or even days. A dull pain throbbed in the back of his head as he tried to focus on the frilly cursive that adorned the page. The letters merged together as the ringing in his head grew louder with each tick of the standing clock in his office. With a growl he rose to his feet and made his way to the door. He staggered briefly, but recomposed himself as he pushed the door open. _Has the sun always been this bright?_ Cullen squinted in the daylight as he made his way down the stairs. Two days prior they returned to Skyhold, the Inquisition buzzing about their victory and the public affair between the Commander and the Inquisitor. _So much for keeping our affairs private._ Cullen had tried his best to put on a warm face for his Inquisitor, but the pain from his headaches grew worse. She had been distracted that day, and he was uncharacteristically thankful for it. He couldn't bare for her to seem him in this manner. He lost his footing on the stairs and thankfully caught himself on the stones, his short nails scraping against the cobblestone. He muttered a curse as he pulled himself to his feet and went down the last few stairs. He glanced towards the forge, Cassandra's usual spot where she spent her days. She had promised as Seeker she would keep constant watch over him, not taking his lyrium, to look out for dangers. He felt himself slipping. He couldn't keep the strong face anymore. His body ached with the age twice his own, he hadn't slept well in months, his head - Maker his head - pounded with each beat of his heart. As he shoved the door to the smithy open he found the Seeker there, inspecting the repairs that had been done to her sword.

The Seeker glanced over at the sound the door falling shut and greeted him with a half smile. "Commander," she nodded as she turned to him fully.

Cullen felt his stomach lurch and twist in hunger as he wrapped his arms tightly around his abdomen as if he were trying to keep his guts from spilling out onto the floor of the smithy. "It's time," he winced. "You need to take my place as Commander, Cassandra. I can't do this!"

The Seeker's eyebrows scrunched together as she took a questioning step towards him. "You can't do this?" she hissed. "For what reason?" Her arms folded against her chest and she stood there, tapping her foot on the floor as if she were about to scold him.

"I just can't disappoint the Inquisitor," Cullen found it in himself to stand straight. "I cannot function like this anymore, and I cannot drag her down with me. Please, let me run away into the night."

Cassandra spat and within a blink of an eye the Commander found himself staring up at her. The Commander flinched, half expecting the Seeker to smack him as she spoke. "And you think disappearing into the night would be better than her seeing you ill?! Cullen, you absolute shit, that would break her entirely. She adores you and you know as good as I do that she would blame herself!"

Cullen took a step back from the Seeker and growled. "It would save her the heartache in the end! Would you rather her find me dead or clawing at the walls from madness?!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the Commander as she sighed. "You are being absolutely childish and dramatic right now. I am not replacing you, and that is the end of this discussion."

"The fuck it is!" Cullen spat as his face screwed into a scowl. "You said you would -"

Cassandra's face grew sterner as she spoke. "You asked for my opinion and I have given it to you. Why would you expect it to change? Even after all this time -"

"I expected you to keep your word!" Cullen hissed. "This pain, it's relentless! I can't -" Cullen winced as he clutched his head. _Maker please let this pain end. In death or any other way I don't care how._

"You give yourself too little credit!" Cassandra's hands went to her hips as she squinted at him in anger.

He lifted his hands from his head as he glared towards the Seeker. "If I am unable to fulfill what vows I kept then nothing good has come from this!" The Commander took two long strides over to the Seeker and met her glare with his own. "Would you rather save face than admit - ?!"

Cullen's temper plummeted as the door to the smithy creaked open and the violet-eyed Inquisitor poked her head into the door. _Maker_ , he breathed a sigh of regret. _She must have heard the fighting._ He stared as his lover hopelessly as she strode towards the pair. All he could do his hang his head as he whispered to the elf as he strode by her. "Forgive me."

[POV Switch]

Ruki watched the Commander leave out the door, confused. What was there to forgive? Granted that was one of the few times she had seen her ever-growing reclusive Commander the past couple days.

"And people say I'm stubborn," the Seeker's growling caught the attention of the Inquisitor. "This is ridiculous." The Seeker was glaring out the door as it shut behind the Commander, as if she were hoping he heard her. Her gaze softened slightly as she turned to the Inquisitor. "Has Cullen told you that he's no longer taking lyrium?"

Ruki nodded. He had admitted it to her, before they even started seeing each other privately. "He has, and I respect his decision."

Cassandra's stance and shoulders relaxed as she nodded. "As do I. Not that he's willing to listen," she paced over to the elf, her head shaking. "Cullen asked me that I replace him as Commander," before Ruki could open her mouth to interject her displeasure the Seeker continued, her brow arched as the Seeker spoke. "I refused. It is not necessary. Besides, it would destroy him. He's come so far since the irate man I met years ago."

"But," Ruki searched her mind for reasoning. When she couldn't find any she looked back up at the Seeker. "Why didn't he come to me?" she glanced at the floor and folded her arms. She was hurt, why hadn't he trusted her with this?

The Seeker sighed and put a hand on Ruki's shoulder, trying to shake her out of it."We had an agreement long before you came into our lives. As a Seeker I could evaluate dangers he or others may not be able to notice. And he would never want to risk your disappointment, Inquisitor."

Ruki sighed, shaking her head. "It still doesn't make sense, but," Ruki glanced up at Cassandra. "Is there anything we can do to change his mind?"

Cassandra removed her hand from the Inquisitor and turned to the fires of the forge. "If anyone could, I believe you would be the one to do it. The mages have always made their suffering known. Though Templars never had. The remain bond to the Order, mind and soul, with always someone holding their lyrium leash." The Seeker turned towards the Inquisitor and gave her a solemn look. "Cullen has a chance to break his leash, and prove to himself - and any other that would follow suit - that it _is_ possible!" Her gaze returned to the fire, and the Inquisitor joined her. "He can do this, I believe in him and I've known that since we've met in Kirkwall. Talk to him, decide if now is the time." The Seeker nodded to the Inquisitor and took her leave.

Ruki stood in the smithy, staring into the flames as if she were waiting for them give her an answer. She folded her arms as she thought. She cared for Cullen deeply, as a lover, a friend, and as an adviser. She couldn't stand to see him suffer but, Cassandra was right, if anyone could break their leash it would be Cullen. He's stronger than he thinks, and she would be willing to stand by him - regardless of his choice.

She hastily made her way to the office door only to freeze when she heard someone get sick on the other side. She considered knocking, or coming back another time. She shook her head and pushed the door open, now was not the time to be shy. The Commander needed his Inquisitor, and Cullen needed his Ruki. As she strode through the door a wooden box whizzed past her face, the wind of it tussling her hair, and it crashed into the opened door next to her. The elf blinked in surprise as she turned her gaze towards the source of the flying object.

Cullen gasped, his face pale and forehead dripping with sweat. A few strands of his blond hair refused to be smoothed back into his pompadour as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Maker's breath! I... I swear I didn't hear you enter! I -" Cullen sighed, shaking his head. "Please forgive me."

Ruki watched as the Commander slowly made his way around the other side of his desk, she rested her left hand on her hip as her face twisted in concern. "Cullen, I'm here if you need to talk," she cooed.

Cullen gave an exasperated chuckle. "You don't have -" the Commander gasped in pain as his knees buckled and he slumped against his desk. As Ruki took strides to check on him Cullen held out a to keep her back from him, as if he was afraid he'd hurt her. "I never wanted this to interfere with us." His voice was hoarse, his confidence gone. He was a shell of himself as he propped himself up with one arm against his desk, as if he couldn't stand on his feet. The pained expression his face was screwed in...

 _Oh vhenan..._

"Cullen, are you alright?" Ruki carefully approached him and met his pained gaze with soft, apologetic eyes.

"Yes," Cullen sighed and shook his head, gazing down at his feet. "I don't know actually." The Commander pushed himself off the desk and made his way to the window. Ruki carefully sat on his desk, careful not to disrupt it too much, just to watch Cullen gaze out of it. "Back at Haven, you had asked me what happened in the Ferelden circle." As Cullen spoke, he never once looked to Ruki. As if he were monolouging to himself. "It had been taken over by abominations. The Templars - my friends - were slaughtered." A pitiful chuckle escaped him as his shoulders shook, Ruki noted the half-sob voice he continued to speak in. "I was.. tortured. They tried to break my mind and I -" Cullen shook his head as he snorted through his nose. "How can you be the same person after that!?" Cullen turned to Ruki, his eyes red with tears that stained his cheeks. His brow scrunched together as he made his way towards his bookshelves. "But still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I put my trust in my Knight-Commander and for what, hm? Her fear of mages ended in madness." Cullen rested his hands on the shelves for support as his head hung low. "Kirkwall's circle fell. Dozens of innocent people died in the streets like animals to the slaughter." Cullen slowly turned to the Inquisitor, his face screwed in a sad scowl. "Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life!?"

Ruki blinked, the demons that haunted her lover.

 _Cullen..._ "Of course I can." Ruki went to hop off his desk to comfort him when his hands flew up to stop her again.

"Don't!" the Commander's eyebrows drooped as he sighed. "You should be questioning everything I've done, especially as a mage."

Ruki watched him pace by his bookshelves, her hands on her hips. Clearly Cullen just needed a shoulder to cry on, and she was here to be that shoulder.

"I thought this would be better - that I could regain some control over my life!" Cullen continued, hissing through gritted teeth. "But these thoughts won't leave me!" His breathing quickened as his started to fidget with his hands, his pacing growing faster in the tight space. "How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause! I swore myself to you! I will not give less to the Inquisition, to you, than I did the chantry!" The Commander balled his hand into a fist as his growled. "I should be taking it!" In a whirlwind of rage the Commander cried out and punched his bookshelf with all his might.

The elf's eyes widened in surprise as she watched the wood crack and book rattle, some of them toppling to the floor around him.

"I should be taking it," Cullen whimpered.

Ruki couldn't take it, the man she cared for a puddle of self-loathing from the shitty life he's had. The elf's brows scrunched together as a snarl erupted from her throat. "FUCK THE INQUISITION!" she roared.

Cullen whirled around in surprise, his eyes wide as he stared at his Inquisitor in shock, his mouth slight agape.

Ruki's scowl grew deeper as she puffed her chest. "Fuck the Inquisition! Fuck the chantry! Fuck Josephine, fuck Leliana! Fuck me even! Fuck Corypheus! Fuck the fucking hole in the sky! Cullen!" she snapped, angry tears running down her face. "This has never been about the Inquisition! Cullen is this what you're wanting?! Not what anyone else wants! Just you."

Cullen stared for a moment in before he sided, his head drooping. "No," he answered softly.

Ruki made her way over to him, cupping his face in her hands.

Cullen nuzzled into her touch as he gazed down at her, boring into her eyes with his own. His hands rested on her hips as he broke eye contact again, but still desperately leaned into her touch. "These memories have always haunted me. If the become worse, if I cannot endure..."

Ruki leaned Cullen's face up to get him to look at her. She offered him a small warm smile. "You can. I believe in you," she reached up and kissed him as his arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him as she kissed him harder. She felt her rear land on his wooden desk as Cullen broke their kiss.

He offered her a sad smile as he ran a hand through her hair and cupped her face. "Thank you," he lightly kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then finally left a ginger kiss on her lips as he pulled away from her. "I need to, be by myself for now. Please. It's nothing ill towards you."

Ruki smiled and nodded, sliding off his desk. "Just come find me when you're ready. I'll give you your space, Commander. Please take care of yourself." The elf turned and gave Cullen one last smile before she disappeared behind his office door. As she strolled down the battlements a small blue vial whirled past her head and shattered against the stone. Her nose wrinkled at the smell. Lyrium. She smiled though, putting her hands in her pockets as she made her way towards the inn. She was hungry, maybe she should grab her and Dorian some food and share a drink. Trapped in thought she nearly steamrolled over Varric. "Oh!" she gasped in surprise. "I'm so sorry Varric. I didn't see you there."

The dwarf gave a hearty laugh. "Don't worry Violet, I'm use to that by now. Remember the other day when I was telling you how heroic I was feeling? That I wrote a letter and contacted a friend. Well she's here."

Ruki blinked. "Oh, who is it?"

Varric nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see she might cause a bit of a fuss if she just waltz out here in the open. Please follow me."

Ruki nodded as she followed the dwarf to a secluded part of the battlements. She glanced around for a moment before turning to the dwarf. "Varric, where's your friend?"

Before the dwarf could open his mouth to answer the thud of boots hitting the stone behind her caused her to spin on her heel. She caught the emerald gaze of a vibrant auburn-haired woman. Her pale freckled face drew up in a smirk revealing a faint tooth gap as her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail. "Heyya," she gave her a mocking salute as she rested her hands on her hips. She wore black leather trousers and a vest, with a long-sleeved white shirt. "You must be the Inquisitor then, Ruki ain't it? Pretty name for a pretty lady!"

Ruki arched her brow. "Who are you?"

The woman grinned. "Name's Emilia Hawke, Inquisitor."


End file.
